Can You See Me?
by AestheticAcoustic
Summary: AU Deidara's heart is failing and he has less than six months to live. Surgery could save him, but it's expensive. Can he get a kiss from his crush, Sasori Akasuna, before it's too late? Full summary inside. SasoDei. Lemons. Complete! SEQUEL DELETED
1. The Diary

**Summary:** Deidara, poor and unpopular, is crushing on the perfect guy; Sasori Akasuna. Problem is, Sasori is the richest, hottest, and most popular guy in school. Not to mention that everyone, including Sasori, hates Deidara's guts. Deidara's heart is failing and he has less than six months to live. Surgery could save his life, but it's expensive and risky. Besides, why would he want to save himself if no one else wants him around? Can he get a kiss from his love before his time is up?

I've edited all the mistakes, so hopefully it'll be better now. Enjoy!

* * *

**Can You See Me?**

"Book? Check. Pencils? Check. Notebook? Check. Folder? Check. Backpack? Check. Dairy? Check. Looks like I have everything, un."

Deidara walked out the door; shutting and locking it behind him. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, walked down the steps in front of his small home, and began his difficult walk to school. It was the middle of December, and the weather was not being kind.

* * *

Sasori slammed his fist down on the buzzing alarm clock and groggily climbed out of bed. He brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair before throwing on some clothes. He went downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast to eat on the way to school. Grabbing his back pack and slinging it over his shoulder, he exited the house. He didn't bother to lock the door since Chiyo hadn't left yet. Sasori threw his black backpack into the back of his Jaguar. He climbed into the front seat and started the car; pulling out of the driveway and heading off to school.

* * *

A/N: I know I'll forget later, so I'll add it now. Deidara is 16 and Sasori is 17, they're both Juniors. Deidara is supposed to be a Sophomore, but was promoted a grade because he's so smart.

* * *

Deidara sketched quietly, every now and then glancing out the window at the beautiful frosted scenery. He was currently sitting in an empty classroom. Class would start in roughly ten minutes, but he liked getting here early to beat the crowd and sketch.

Deidara loved to sketch and sculpt. He found birds to be very good subjects. They were pretty, sleek, and weren't cruel to him like people. People, the one thing Deidara hated most; except for one. Sasori Akasuna, the richest and most popular guy in school. He was a heartthrob; every girl wanted to date him. Deidara sighed, thinking of his crush.

A few months earlier, Deidara had found out from the doctors that his heart was failing and he only had a short time to live. Five months and twenty-nine days as of today. It would only be a few weeks before summer break when he died. Surgery was an option, but it was expensive and risky.

Deidara decided that in his final few days, he would kiss Sasori on the lips (his first kiss), and then stay home for the rest of his days. Of course, there was the issue of getting away from Sasori after kissing him. Sasori and his gang, along with everyone else in school, hated him. He was poor and unpopular. If he was to kiss Sasori, he would most definably be beaten within an inch of his life, or even killed. He didn't want Sasori to get in trouble or go to jail over someone as unimportant as himself. Deidara sighed again, this time from sadness. No one wanted him around, that's just one of the reasons he was so accepting of his imminent death.

The bell sounded and students began wondering into their classrooms. People sat on desks and chatted with friends until the second bell sounded. Some students left to go to their actual room and others sat down in their seats. The last bell sounded a minute later and everyone was in their seats. (A/N: In my school, we have a system. 1st bell releases you from your previous class to go to the next. We have five minutes to get to class. 2nd bell means you have one minute left. 3rd is the final. If you come in after that bell, you're tardy.)

Though his heart was failing him, Deidara's senses were pretty sharp. He completely ignored the cruel whispers that they didn't think he could hear. Ignored the strange glances and hushed words. Sometimes he wanted to tell them that he was dieing, show them the paper work and make them realize how cruel they were being. Then, they'd be nice to him. But he hated pity, and that's all they would ever give him. They would pity him, and then feel guilty and bad for themselves for picking on him so much, and that is _not_ what he wanted. So he ignored them. Ignored them since he had less than six months until he would never have to see any of these idiots ever again.

Deidara couldn't help but become slightly saddened at the last thought. _'If I die, I'll never see Sasori-Danna again…'_ He'd never call him Danna to his face, Sasori might get angry then. He always called him Sasori-sama in hopes that this would sustain his ego and he wouldn't get such a bad beating.

Glancing to his right, Deidara watched Sasori with the corner of his eye as he joked with friends a few rows over. Sasori was looking just as sexy and wonderful as always. Deidara wished so badly that Sasori could be kind to him for just one day, but he knew he'd never get his wish. He wished even more so that Sasori could love him, but the chances of that were 0.0000000000001 out of a million. In other words, not gonna happen.

The teacher finally came in and began passing out worksheets. Deidara took his and finished it in less than ten minutes. Math was always Deidara's strong point. Other's worked until the end of the hour and a few had homework.

* * *

Today had been another boring day. They had succeeded in dumping Deidara's tray at lunch and tripping him several times in the hallway. Sasori chuckled slightly at the memory. Deidara had fallen on his hands and knees and looked so upset. He had even scored a nice view of the boy's hot a- Sasori stopped and slapped himself. He did _not_ just think that Deidara's ass was hot. No, no he didn't. …Well, maybe kind of, but _only_ because Deidara looked like a girl. Yes, that was it, he looked like a girl, and Sasori liked girls. Yes, _only girls_ and nothing else.

Sasori continued walking. A teacher had talked to him about some missing assignments and now all he wanted to do was get home. Walking by the art room, he stopped when he thought he heard singing. He carefully peeked around the door and saw Deidara working on a painting. A very _nice _painting. The paintings Deidara worked on in class were never that good! _'That little bastard has been hiding his _real _paintings from us!'_

Sasori felt his temper flare and was going to go trash the lovely painting, but two things stopped him. One, he loved art and was not going to destroy something as beautiful as the painting Deidara was working on. Two, Deidara started singing again.

_This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling_

He'd heard that song before. It was a nice song and was originally sung by a woman, but Deidara's voice was so soft and feminine, that it really sounded good.

_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense_

Sasori listened quietly. Deidara's voice was so… soothing. He watched and listened from his spot outside the door while the blond painted and sang.

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around_

Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love

_Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door_

Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more

Sasori chuckled slightly; Deidara was very good at this. _'I think I'll wait until he's finished to bother him.'_

_Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness_

Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around

Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense

You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up-sticks  
Played by fucking lunatics

Sasori's eyes widened. He'd never heard Deidara curse before; he never thought Deidara was capable!

Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more

Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want  
Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want  
Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want  
Show me love, show me love, 'Til I'm screaming for more

Sasori took a step inside as Deidara finished his singing. "That was nice." Deidara whirled around; dropping his paints and paintbrush. He had the most horrified look on his face. "Y-you h-heard that?" Sasori smirked and took a few steps closer. "Yes, yes I did. It was nice. Why didn't you ever tell us you could sing so nicely?" Deidara looked close to tears. _'He doesn't want anyone to know. I think I can make use of this.' _"I'll tell you what; I won't tell anyone, but you have to do something for me first."

Deidara flinched. "Get away from me." Sasori's smirk widened as he took a few steps closer. "Stay back!" A few more steps. "Stop it!" Sasori moved until he was less than a foot away from the young boy. "Get away!" Deidara shoved past him; grabbing his backpack and running out the door.

Sasori laughed, boy would he have some nice gossip to spread around tomorrow. He was about to leave when he noticed a book on the floor. He picked it up. "Deidara's Dairy. It must have fallen out of his backpack… Finder's keepers." Sasori chucked darkly. He'd read it tonight and tomorrow show to everyone. _'A wonderful ending to a boring day.'_ He put the dairy in his back pack and made his way home, quite pleased with himself.

* * *

_November 20__th_

_The doctors say I only have about seven months to live. My heart's failing from being stressed and overworked since it was already weak to begin with. When he asked, I told him I did a lot of manual labor. I'm pretty small, so I don't think he believes me, but I __can't__ tell him that I'm bullied and beaten everyday. I don't want Sasori to get in trouble, I love him._

_I can get an operation, but it's really expensive. I'd need a heart transplant. Even if I could come up with the money, it's risky. If something goes wrong, I'll either die, or have to pay more to get another surgery. I don't feel like putting money in an already rich doctor's hands for my sake. I'm basically a burden to the world, it would probably be better if I were gone anyway. I don't think I'll tell anyone, I hate pity. I don't think highly of myself, so I don't want others treating me like I'm worth something. It would be too weird._

_I'll go to school like normal and won't say a thing. It's better that way._

_Death clock: Six months, two weeks._

--

_November 22__nd_

_Sasori was looking very nice today. He was wearing a tuxedo for picture day. I don't usually dress nice for picture day; I don't have any nice clothes anyways. I wish I could tell him how I feel, but I know he'd kill me (like that __really__ matters anymore) or humiliate me in front of everyone. _

_The winter dance is coming up in about a month. I'd like to go, but like I said before, I don't have any nice clothes. Besides, no one wants me there anyway. The only reason I'd go would be to see Sasori all dressed up. Ugh, why does he have to be so hot?! _

_I __know__ I'm not attractive in any way, but this one time, a little girl called me a "pretty lady". I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not, but I sometimes wonder if anyone else thinks that too. Ha! Yeah right. Who am I kidding? I'm so useless and unattractive that my parents didn't even want me! They pushed me out of the car and drove off. I feel so unloved. I wish Sasori would love me…_

_Death clock: Six months, five days_

* * *

Deidara searched franticly for his dairy. He dug through his backpack and room six times, but still no diary. _'I know I took it to school today! Did I leave it there? No, I couldn't have… Unless… I was writing in it before I started painting, then Sasori came in. I must have left it in the art room! God, I hope no one has found it…'_

Later that night, Deidara had a fitful sleep; having awful nightmares about Sasori reading his diary and calling him sick and disgusting.

* * *

Sasori barely had enough strength to turn his alarm clock off. He had had nightmares all night about Deidara; mostly consisting of the poor boy dieing alone and in pain. Sasori decided that it was time he be nicer to the boy. However, it seemed Deidara hated pity; he was going to have to go about this very carefully, but one way or another, he was going to get Deidara that surgery.

* * *

Deidara sat sadly at his desk. He hadn't found his diary in the art room or anywhere along the hallway, meaning someone had taken it, and most likely read it. Deidara wanted to do nothing but cry. His heart sank lower in his chest when he saw Sasori walk quietly into the otherwise empty classroom, a sad look on his face. He walked quickly to Deidara and handed him his diary. There was a long, awkward silence. "… You read it, didn't you, un?"

"… Yeah…"

"How much?"

"… All of it…"

"… I _hate_ you…" Sasori looked up from the floor and directly at Deidara. "No you don't, you _love_ me." Deidara quickly stood and slapped Sasori hard across the face. "I _hate_ you!"

Sasori stood, stunned, while Deidara quickly walked past him. He turned and caught up with Deidara as he was leaving the room; grabbing his wrist. "Where are you going?!" Deidara turned and gave him a nasty glare, "Home!" He spat.

"You can't leave! It's about to snow! You could die!"

"So?! I'm going to die anyway! Leave me alone!"

"No! You're being stupid! If you wanna go home at _least_ let me drive you!"

"No way! Get away from me!"

Sasori did the only thing he could think of, he pulled Deidara into a tight embrace. Not even Sasori knew _why_ he was doing it, but it felt right. Deidara struggled violently; pushing and pulling, scratching at Sasori's chest, kicking, and calling Sasori every name he could think of, but Sasori was much stronger than he was. In the end, Deidara settled for simply clinging to the red-haired boy and sobbing into his chest. It was pretty early, there were no students and few teachers, so Sasori didn't worry about anyone walking in on the scene, and, he realized, that he wouldn't really care if someone did. "Hey, it's kinda cold in here," he said softly. "Why don't we go sit out in my car and talk, huh?" Deidara sniffled, but nodded.

* * *

They sat in the backseat of Sasori's Jaguar, Sasori stretched out with his back against the door, and Deidara lying in his lap grudgingly. Sasori had decided that to warm up quicker, they should use body heat (that's what he tells himself the reason is anyway) and attempted to pull Deidara into his lap. That didn't go so well. He had won, and Deidara was now seated in his lap with Sasori's arms around him, but the red head now had to come up with an excuse for the three bloody scratches on his left cheek. Who knew Deidara's nails were that sharp?

They had been talking for a few minutes now, but so far, no progress.

"_Please_ let me pay for the surgery?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"Dei-"

"No."

"Let me speak! I wanna pay dammit!"

"No!"

"Go willingly or I _will_ knock you out and drag you to that hospital!"

"Let go of me! I want to go home!"

"Why won't you let me pay?!"

"Because I'm not worth a hundred thousand dollars!"

"You are to me!"

"You lying bastard!!"

Deidara began struggling once again. True, he was in heaven while Sasori was holding him, but he was _not_ going to be pitied or taken advantage of.

"Stop it, you're gonna hurt yourself!"

"I wouldn't if you'd just let go!"

Sasori finally complied and let go. Deidara moved to the other side of the vehicle and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Let me out!"

"It's barely twenty degrees! You can't walk home in this!"

"I'm not. I want to go to class, which starts in about fifteen minutes. Don't you think we should _go_ before people see us in your _car_?"

Sasori paused, _'He has a point. That would look rather odd.' _Sasori unlocked the car and they both got out. They went back into the school building and Deidara went to class to sit in his normal seat. Sasori followed after him and took a seat next to the blonde.

"Deidara, _please_, let me pay for that surgery."

"No."

"Then at _least_ let me take you to dinner and a movie tomorrow."

"No! Why can't you just _leave me alone_?!"

"Because I want to take you on a date!"

Deidara was stunned at the word "date", but held his ground. "No!"

"… Fine, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven."

"What?! I said no!"

"Too bad. I'm taking you on a date. Deal with it."

"… I hate you."

"Love you too, koi."

That comment earned him yet another injury he'd have to find a way to explain to his friends.

* * *

The song is "Show Me Love" by T.A.T.U. I hope you like it! The second chappie will be up soon.


	2. The Date

Here's the edited second chapter. This one just covers the date. Enjoy!

* * *

'_What am I worried about? He doesn't even know where I live! …Wait, don't they keep that kind of stuff on record? Damn, Sasori could easily find out. Why me?! I don't even have anything to wear!'_

Deidara heard a car door slam and began to panic. He ran to the door and locked and latched it. There was a knock. "Who is it, un?"

"Who do you think?"

"Go away, I'm not coming!"

"I'm not leaving until you're with me."

"Nice try, but I'm in the house and you're outside. It's below freezing so you'll have to leave soon, un."

"I'll call the cops and have them come break down your door."

"… I hate you."

"I love you too." Sasori smirked when he heard clicking. He _knew _that would work.

Deidara quickly opened the door and slapped him. Sasori's smirk only grew. Deidara's eyes widened when he realized that Sasori had tricked him.

"… You're a bastard."

"I know. Are you coming?"

Deidara looked at the ground sadly. "I… I don't have anything to wear, un." Sasori laughed, "Don't worry, I bought you a dress!"

"WHAT?!"

"A dress. Here, I'll go get it."

Sasori jogged out to his car, messed around in the back seat a bit, and then came back with three bags. He sat them down on the porch and went back to his car, coming back with four more bags. Deidara carried in the first three and they sat them all down in the living room. "I kinda lied. I actually bought you seven dresses and stuff to match each."

Deidara stared dumbfounded at the seven bags in front of him. "I bought one for each occasion and an extra one. See, I put tags on each of the bags." Deidara checked the tags on each. 'Winter Dance', 'First Date', 'Second Date', 'Spring Dance', 'Third Date', 'Prom', and 'Bedroom'. Deidara made a mental note _not_ to open the one labeled 'Bedroom'. _'What is he thinking?! We're just going on _one _date! I never said I was going to go on another date or to any dances with him!' _Deidara thought angrily.

He carefully opened the one labeled 'First Date'. He pulled out a long, black, strapless dress that reached to his ankles. The black ended and red began at about his knees. "How… how much did this cost…?"

"That cost a hundred something and all of it together was roughly a thousand dollars." Deidara felt like he was going to throw up. "Why would you spend that kind of money on me…?"

"Because… I really like you, Dei."

"… Don't _ever_ say that again." Deidara picked up the bag labeled 'First Date' and went to change in his bedroom. Sasori was a bit upset that his "lie" (of course it was a lie, he didn't _actually_ like Deidara like that!) had only made Deidara angry.

* * *

Sasori tried to tell himself that they only reason he felt this way was because Deidara looked like a girl. He'd been telling himself that for years, but he was starting to worry that it might be more. _'Ugh, I _don't _like him like that! He just looks good in a dress, that's all! I just have to keep up this act until I get him that surgery, then everything will go back to normal, and I'll never feel this way again.' _Sasori wasn't sure he _could _go back to the way things were, just thinking about hurting the boy now made him sick at his stomach. This could be a problem…

Deidara wore the black and red dress, but, after digging through the bag, added accessories. He wore black gloves that began just below the shoulder, ended at his wrist on the bottom, but kept going on the top, forming a V shape then wrapping around his middle finger, a black choker, a black, jeweled scrunchy to hold up his hair in the half pony-tail, high heels, and a small black jacket. Sasori could do nothing but gape.

Deidara messed with the top of the dress a bit. "Uh, Sasori-Danna, can you-" He quickly slapped both hands over his mouth, a terrified expression on his face. Sasori smirked, "Danna? Is that what I am now?" He walked towards Deidara, stopping less than a foot away. "I think I like it." Deidara clasped his hands behind his back shyly; a deep blush spreading across his face and a small, shy, smile forming on his lips. "O-okay."

"What did you want to say?"

"Um… it's kind of tight…"

"It's supposed to be. We wouldn't want it falling down, now would we? Well, you wouldn't want it too, I wouldn't mind though."

Deidara turned bright red and slapped the hand that was currently tugging at his dress. Sasori simply laughed and led Deidara to the door.

Deidara locked the door and followed Sasori to his car. Sasori, being the gentlemen that he is, opened the passenger door and helped Deidara inside. Once that was done, he quickly got in on the drivers side, started the car, and headed off.

* * *

Dinner was somewhat awkward, but nice. They ate at a very fancy restaurant. Sasori ordered for Deidara, since he was totally clueless as to what half the things on the menu actually were. Deidara felt very out of place here.

"So… You don't really talk about your parents much. …Um, you mentioned a few times in your diary that they're gone… May I ask what happened?"

Deidara paused for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts, before going to explain. "We originally lived in Iwa, un. My parents decided that they wanted to move to Kiri. We got everything packed up and in the van and left. Half way, they decided to go through Konoha to sight see, un. When we arrived here, they stopped, pushed me out of the van, and drove away. I suppose they're living in Kiri now."

Sasori was stunned at the nearly emotionless way Deidara talked about his parents. How could they simply dump their child like that?! "Why would they…?"

"I suppose they realized early on that I'm not worth anything, un." Deidara said matter-of-factly before taking a sip of his drink.

"What?! You know that's not true!"

"I'm finished. I'm ready to leave whenever you are, un."

"You're trying to change the subject!"

"No I'm not. What movie are we going to see?"

"Yes you are!"

"Are you almost finished? I don't want to be out too late, un."

"Ugh."

Sasori fell silent and worked on finishing his meal. He'd bug Deidara about it later; it was obvious that he didn't like talking about himself much.

* * *

Sasori was starting to understand that he needed to be a little more… _careful_, when dealing with Deidara if he didn't want to receive an injury. Putting your arm over his shoulders during a movie resulted in deep fingernail marks in your wrist, grabbing his hand resulted in a sprained wrist, kissing his cheek (or trying to kiss his lips) resulted in a slightly swollen lip, and trying to move the hair covering his eye resulted in a broken nose, though his wasn't broken, Sasori felt for sure that if he hadn't dogged Deidara's fist, it would be.

Sasori was quite peeved that Deidara was blatantly refusing his advances. _'I know he loves me, why won't he act like it! I'm being kind and devoting my time and money to him, and he's treating me like shit. That little bastard!' _Sasori wanted be slap the boy around a bit and force him to be happy, but he knew that wouldn't work. Why wouldn't Deidara let him be nice to him!? Sasori started thinking that maybe he _should _just drag him to the hospital; instead of acting like he actually liked him. This wasn't getting him anywhere. He realized that, once again, he was going to have to go about this a little differently.

* * *

"So, you're gonna invite me in, right?"

"A-…Am I supposed to?"

Sasori laughed, "Of course."

"Oh." Deidara said, surprised. He wasn't very good at this whole "date" thing. He unlocked the door to his small house and led Sasori inside.

Sasori first helped Deidara move the bags into his room, and then they both settled on the couch to talk. "Want to go to the Winter Dance with me?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to, un."

"Why not?"

"Because, you're popular and I'm not. End of discussion."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Ugh. _Because_ if you take _me_ to the dance, it would seriously damage your popularity, un. Duh."

"Too bad. I'm taking you to the dance Friday night."

"No! Get out of my house!"

"Not until you agree!"

Deidara didn't like to think of himself as crazy or drastic, but having your parents dump you and leave, then everyone treating you as though you're worthless, can make you that way. He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, coming back seconds later with a knife. He held out his arm and put the knife over it. "Leave now or I'll cut myself."

Sasori started wide-eyed at the boy in front of him. _'Is he nuts!?'_ "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Ha! I'm not stup-"

In one quick motion, Deidara made a long slice across his arm, without even flinching. Sasori was speechless. _'He _is_ nuts!'_ "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Leave or I'll do it again, un."

"Fine!" Sasori stood from his seat on the couch, walked past Deidara, and out the door. Deidara followed and locked the door. He watched through the window as Sasori sped off. _'I wish I could go with him, but it's better this way.'_ He made his way to the bathroom to take care of his injury.

* * *

And that's that. The third chapter should be up sometime tomorrow if not sooner. Review please!


	3. The Dance

Some of you were kinda wondering about the dresses. I can't help it! He looks good in a dress! My best friend did the dress designs, I'll probly post them on deviantart with a label under each saying when he wore it. If you have a deviantart account, I'm SasoDeilover13.

This chapter covers before and during the dance. Enjoy!

* * *

The new kid was _really_ pissing Sasori off. He was following Deidara around like a love sick puppy, and Deidara didn't seem to be enjoying it. He glared at the boy from his seat at the "popular kid's" table at lunch. Deidara was sitting at his table, drawing, while the new kid was trying to talk to him. _'Idiot. Deidara's _mine_ dammit! …Wait, what?'_ Sasori was little confused at that thought. What made him think Deidara was his? He didn't own the boy or even _like_ him (yeah right); he was just trying to be nice. Sasori's friends gave him strange looks while he looked at his food angrily.

* * *

"Deidara-sempai, Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy! Will Deidara-sempai go with Tobi to the dance?"

"_No_ Tobi! Now _Leave. Me. Alone_!" Deidara tried his best to ignore the idiot next to him and concentrate and his current work; sketching a picture of Sasori. "But sempai! Tobi thinks sempai is pretty!"

* * *

Everyone was a buzz, the word spread like wild fire around the school; Deidara had broken the new kid's nose. No one knew why though; Deidara refused to talk and Tobi was too busy crying to answer any questions. People avoided Deidara as much as possible for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was bright (not really) and early Wednesday morning and Deidara was once again sketching while waiting for class to start. He didn't notice Sasori and his gang come in until Sasori was right in front of him. "We need to talk." He looked up at his love, then glanced at his friends, who look confused at this behavior. _'Well, at least I know this isn't a set up.' _"About what, un?"

"You know what."

"Uh… Not really."

"Ugh." Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrist and dragged him from his chair. Deidara dropped his sketch pad, but Sasori caught it. "Where are you going?" The twins, Daichi and Hideki, asked in unison. "Stay." Sasori replied. He pulled Deidara out of the room, down the hall, and into the boys' bathroom. "Great. Nobody would _ever_ think to look in here, un."

"Oh shut up."

"What do you want?"

"I, uh… heard the new kid asked you to the dance."

"So?"

"Are you going with him?"

"What do you _think_?"

"… Is that why you broke his nose?"

"No."

"Oookay… Then why'd you break his nose?"

"He called me pretty."

"…"

"I'm _not_ pretty, and if you argue I'll hit you too, un."

"Right… You're coming with _me_ though, right?"

"… Are you… _jealous_?"

"No! I just wanted you to go with _me_, not that _weirdo_."

"Uh huh, right."

"If you go with me, then the next time he asks you can say you're taken."

"True… You're not gonna stop asking me until I go, are you?"

"Nope."

Deidara sighed. "Fine, but then you have to leave me alone, un."

"Eh, no promises."

"What?!"

"I wanna take you on another date."

Deidara clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "_Fine!_ Now gimme back my sketch book so I can go!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He glanced at the book in his hand. "Can I look?"

"_No_."

"…" Sasori quickly ran into one of the stalls, shut the door, and locked it. "You asshole!" Deidara banged on the door. "Give it back!"

Sasori ignored the boy and looked through the sketch book. There were birds, landscapes, and some still-life, but what caught his attention most was the fact that there were several of him. Some during class, gym, lunch, or just sitting outside. It was creepy, but nice at the same time. He was amazed at what a good artist the younger boy was; there was so much detail in all the sketches.

Sasori came back to reality when he heard quiet sobs coming from outside the stall. He opened the door carefully to see Deidara standing there, crying. He stepped out of the stall, "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't _like_ people looking at my sketch book…"

"Why not?"

"Because… It's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? But they're so good, Dei!"

"… R-really?"

"Yes!" Sasori handed Deidara his sketch book. "They're amazing..."

Deidara smiled brightly; making Sasori's heart skip a beat. _'It's only because I feel guilty and I finally made him happy. That's the _only_ reason.' _He told himself over and over, but he couldn't stop himself from carefully grasping Deidara's chin, leaning down, and gently kissing him on the forehead.

Deidara turned bright red. He was _not_ expecting that. He quietly turned, and quickly exited the bathroom; heading back to class.

* * *

Deidara was in a slight panic, Sasori would be here in less than an hour to take him to the dance, and he had _no_ excuse not to go. He quickly ran to his room to get dressed.

He came out in a sparkling, light blue, strapless dress that reached a bit past his ankles. He had blue high heels to match, a silver chained necklace with a heart shape on the end lined with blue gemstones, gloves to match the dress that started two inches from his wrist and covered his whole hand, and a blue flower hair clip to keep his hair out of the eye that wasn't always covered. He wore his hair down, wore a small jacket that matched the dress, and even added a little make up that he had found in the bag. All in all, even _he_ had to admit that he didn't look bad.

* * *

Sasori pulled up next to Deidara's house and honked his horn a few times. He thought he might have a nosebleed when he saw Deidara. _'I didn't think he'd look _that_ good when I bought him that dress!' _Sasori shifted in his seat uncomfortably. For some reason or another, it didn't really bother him that he found Deidara attractive.

Deidara climbed into Sasori's car and buckled his seat belt. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"I figured if I didn't, you'd break down my door or something, un."

Sasori chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you did, you look _very_ nice." He grabbed Deidara's hand, lifted it to his face, and kissed it. Deidara blushed heavily, but didn't pull his hand away. Sasori kissed his arm were there was no glove, but Deidara still didn't pull away. Sasori took this as a good sign, but decided not to push it. He let go of Deidara's arm and turned his attention to driving. He pulled away from Deidara's house and headed for the dance; which was taking place in the high school gym.

* * *

They sat inside Sasori's car, parked outside the gym. Music and lights could be seen and heard from where they sat. Deidara fiddled with his dress nervously. Sasori bit his lip as he watched the boy. "If you really don't want to do this, I'll take you home."

"… No… It wouldn't be right to make you go without a date, even if your date is me…"

"But I _like_ you. I _want_ you to be my date."

"I guess…"

"It's okay, I'll be with you the whole time."

"Don't you want to hang out with your friends without me around, un?"

"Not really. Besides, tonight's about you and me, not them." Sasori grasped Deidara's hand reassuringly. "C'mon, I won't let anything happen to you."

"…Okay."

Sasori got out of the car and went to Deidara's side; opening the door and helping him out. They stood there for a few seconds; Deidara trying to gather his nerve. Sasori grabbed his hand and offered a reassuring smile. "I'll be right beside you the whole time." Deidara smiled back and let Sasori lead him inside; their hands entwined.

* * *

**Hideki**

Daichi

**Both**

* * *

Sasori leaned against the wall, Deidara against his chest, and watched a group of boys in the corner wearily. He and Deidara had received several strange glances when they had come in, but he convinced Deidara to ignore them. As the night went one, things got better. They danced to several songs, both fast and slow, and chatted with a few friends. Now, it was time to rest a bit.

Sasori hugged Deidara tighter against his chest. He did _not_ like the way those boys were looking at _his_ Dei-chan. He sent a heated glare in their direction, but they didn't seem to notice. "What's wrong, Danna? You seem upset."

"I don't like the way those guys are looking at you." Deidara glanced in the direction Sasori was looking. There were several boys in a corner throwing him suggestive looks. Deidara buried his face in Sasori's neck, trying to discourage the boys, but, judging from Sasori's still overprotective demeanor, it didn't work. Sasori growled low in his throat. _'Are they expecting me to dump him so they can try their luck?' _Sasori frowned.

"**Hhhhiiiiiii!!"**

Sasori glanced to his left. The twins were standing there with big, mischievous grins on their faces. Sasori couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. "What do you want?" **"We just want to,** Play a game with you."

"How about no."

"**Awwww, why nooooot?"**

Sasori thought for a moment. "Tell ya what, if you can get those guys over there to stop looking at Deidara, I'll play your game."

"**Yes sir!"** They saluted him and took off.

The twins had dirty blond hair, and icy blue eyes. They were taller than Deidara, but slightly shorter than Sasori. Their favorite thing to do is cause trouble and freak people out using their "We're exactly the same person" and "Twincest" acts; though Sasori knew that the twincest wasn't an act. It really freaked people out.

Sasori watched as the twins seemed to be chatting with the guys. They were mirroring each other and most likely were speaking in unison. That didn't seem to be working. Daichi, the younger twin, threw himself into Hideki's arms and they began making out. Two boys fainted, three threw up, and the other four took off. The twins high-fived and then threw both their hands in the air. _'Obviously that annoying victory screech of theirs.' _Sasori mused. Those two could be so annoying at times.

The twins quickly came back. "**We got them to go away! **Now you have to play our game!"

"Ugh. Fine."

"**Yay!! Deidara has to play too."**

"Why do _I_ have to play?"

"'Cause we like you!** Now play with us!"**

"Fine."

"**Yay!!** Truth, **or dare?"**

"Um… truth, un."

"**Okaaay…** **Say… you were dieing of something… liiike… **Heart Failure, and you could get surgery to save you. **Would you let us pay for half?"**

Deidara quickly pushed himself away from Sasori, sending him a nasty glare. "You told them?!"

"No, I-!"

"**He didn't, he didn't! We were eavesdropping!** We're sorry Deidara-chan! **Please let us pay for half the surgery! ****We don't want you to dieeeeeee!!"**

"Oh? Just a few weeks ago all three of you were beating me up daily, and now you suddenly care?! I hate you all! I'm going home."

"**Nooo!!"** Both twins dropped to their knees and hugged Deidara's waist. "What's wrong with you?! Let go of me!"

"Don't _go_ Deidara-chan! **We're sorry!** **Please don't leave us!"**

"Fine! Whatever! Just let go!" The twins quickly let go of the blond and stood back up. Sasori gently grabbed Deidara's wrist and pulled him back into his arms.

"Why don't you two leave before you make anything worse?"

"**Yes sir."** The twins replied sadly, before wandering off.

They watched the couple from a spot in the shadows. "I don't think he knows."

"**No, he hasn't figured it out yet."**

"Should we tell him?"

"**He'd deny it."**

"You're right."

"**He's in love, but he can't see it."**

"He'd be devastated if Deidara died."

"**Yes. We have to make them both realize their in love."**

Thus, operation "Get Sasori and Deidara Together For Real" was set into action.

* * *

My twins are based off Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club. I'd like to once again thank my bestest friend for the dress designs. She's awesome! R&R please!


	4. Day At The House

My boyfriend just broke up with me, which is why this took a but longer than expected, and why it's not so great at the end. Anyway, I'm better now and will continue this fanfic as scheduled. Enjoy!

* * *

Sasori slowly walked into the house once he realized the door was unlocked. "Deidara?" He called. He heard some running water coming from the bathroom, so he wondered over in that direction. He knocked on the door, "Deidara?" No answer. This door was also unlocked, so he opened it and stepped in. Blood _would_ have come rushing out of his nose, but it all went south instead. Deidara was standing in the shower, water running down his smooth, pale skin.

When Deidara noticed Sasori, he quickly grabbed the shower curtain to hide himself. "Danna?! What are you doing here?!"

"S-sorry! I-, the door was unlocked!"

Deidara blushed brightly when he noticed Sasori's "problem". "Um, Danna…" He pointed to Sasori's crotch. Sasori looked down and nearly died of embarrassment. He tried in vain to cover it with his shirt. Deidara fiddled with the curtain. "Would-would you… like to join me, un?"

"… Y… yeah…"

Deidara turned to give Sasori some privacy. The red-head quickly undressed and got in the shower. Deidara kept the curtain against his body and stared at the floor. In one swift motion, Sasori tore it from his grasp. For a split second, Deidara was too stunned to move, that was all the time Sasori needed to push him against the wall and begin pumping his erection. The blond gasped and whimpered as the older boy roughly pumped him. Sasori kissed him deeply, tongue forcing its way in to mingle with the other. Sasori pulled away and pressed three fingers to Deidara's lips; the boy quickly began sucking on them.

Sasori removed his fingers from the boy's mouth, and gently inserted one into his entrance. Deidara whimpered, but pushed back on the finger. "More…" Sasori inserted a second, scissoring them. Deidara moaned, "More!" Sasori inserted a third and roughly finger-fucked the younger male. Deidara gasped, whimpered, and moaned as Sasori's fingers rammed into his prostate. The older boy continued to pump and finger-fuck the blond until he came in his hand. "That was _amazing_."

"It gets better."

Sasori carefully lifted his soon-to-be lover until he was over his erection. Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori's hips as he was slowly lowered onto the red-heads cock. "It's too big!"

"Just relax, it'll fit."

Deidara cried out when Sasori suddenly forced himself inside completely. "Aahh… move…" Sasori began slowly thrusting into the tight heat. "Faster… Harder… _go_ dammit…"

"Ugh… pushy aren't we? Ah… Tell me what you want then, uh, Deidara."

"Fuck me."

"What was that? I, _ugh_, couldn't hear you."

"Fuck me dammit! Fuckmefuckmefuckme!"

Sasori was slightly taken aback by the young boy's eagerness, but obliged. He began thrusting wildly into Deidara. Said blond began making the most wonderful noises Sasori had ever heard. He grabbed the boy's now hard member and pumped in time with his thrusts. Deidara was practically screaming as Sasori pumped his cock and hit his prostate roughly. "Yesyesyesyesyes!!" He dug his fingernails into Sasori's back and came hard in his lover's hand. "Danna!!" Sasori groaned loudly when Deidara's tight walls clamped down on him and he shot his seed deep inside his younger lover.

They didn't move for several seconds, panting harshly. Sasori finally gained enough energy to lift his head and kiss Deidara sweetly. Deidara kissed back gratefully, letting Sasori's tongue slip past his lips to play. When they broke apart, Sasori was the first to speak. "I don't know if you believe me, Deidara, but I love you."

"I believe you Danna, and I love you too. _Thirty as a high today."_

Sasori jumped slightly and opened his eyes; his alarm clock next to him prattling on about the weather. He was in his room, in his bed, and was damp from his own cum. "Great. Just _fucking_ great." He growled out. He really _hated_ Mondays.

* * *

"**Looks like **_**somebody**_** woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!"  
**"Shut up, both of you, it's too early to deal with your shit."

"Aw, that hurts. **You look angrier than normal for a Monday. ****Did you have a wet dream about a certain someone last night?"**

"WHAT?!" _'How the hell do _they_ know?!'_

"You look like you had a wet dream."** "Didja?! Didja?!"**

"That's _none_ of your business."

"**You did!** Was it good? **Have you told him?"**

"Told who what?!"

"**Deidara that you had a wet dream about him!"**

"No, because I didn't!"

"**Lies and slander!"**

"What's going on, un?"

They all turned and saw Deidara standing in the doorway. He walked in and took a seat next to Sasori. "Sorry I'm a bit later than normal; I had to get the ice off my porch. Now what were you arguing about?"

"Nothing important. Are you alright? You're trembling."

"I'm okay; it's just really cold outside, un."

"**He's trembling from excitement!"**

"Will you two get the hell out of here?!"

"**Fine, be that way.** We'll be back in a minute, **there's some business we have to take care of."**

The twins got up from their seats and left the room; leaving the two "love birds" alone. "… Danna, why do you make me wear dresses?" _'It makes it easier to pretend you're a girl.' _"I like the way look in them, Dei."

Deidara look skeptical, but didn't press the matter further.

"Why don't I bring you over to my house this weekend?"

"… Why?"

"Because, I think you'd like it. Grandma Chiyo also wants to meet you, but don't tell her you're a guy."

"Are you ashamed of dating a boy, un?"

'_Very.'_ "No, she just doesn't really approve and I don't feel like listening to one of her meaningless lectures."

"Right…" _'Liar.'_

"I'll have to stop by the mall after school to get you a new dress."

"Why?!"

"I saw one the other day that I think would look good one you, and besides, all the other ones I bought you are for other things."

"I guess…"

"That's the spirit!"

"**What's the spirit?"**

"Ugh, go away. I thought you had business to take care of."

"**We finished it, **but Itachi wants to talk to you."

"About what?" Both twins shrugged, **"Didn't say."**

"Just fucking great. I'll be right back, Dei." He got up from his seat and left the room to look for Itachi. Once he was gone, the twins immediately moved to either side of Deidara; Cheshire grins on their faces. "Soooo… **are you enjoying Sasori's affections?"**

"Not really."

This took the twins by surprise; didn't he love Sasori?

"Why not?"

"It's fake, I can tell."

"… **No it's not."**

"Yes, it is. Don't lie, un. He's only being nice 'cause he feels bad. Once he gets me that surgery, he'll go right back to beating me daily, un."

"… How do you know?"

"Because that's the kind of person he is, and people don't change. Kind of like how you're only being nice because Sasori's being nice."

"**That's not true!"**

"Yes it is. Once I get the surgery, you'll go right back to hating me, un."

"… So, you're getting the surgery?"

"Nope."

"**Ugh!"**

* * *

"What do you want?"

"Since when did you start liking Deidara?"

"Since last week."

"…"

"Ugh… Look, don't tell anyone, but Deidara's heart is failing. I'm just being nice until I can convince him to get surgery."

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing… nothing… You should get back to your bitch, he's probly waiting."

Sasori saw red. Itachi had no right to call Deidara that! Sasori threw a punch that dented the locker next to Itachi's head. Itachi didn't even flinch. "Don't you _ever_ call Deidara that again." Sasori turned and headed back to the classroom. Itachi watched him go, "…Interesting…"

* * *

"Sorry that took so long, he was being a dick." Sasori sat back in his seat and glanced at the twins who were sitting on the other side of the room looking rather upset. "What's wrong with them?"

"We had an argument and they lost."

"… Wow… no ones ever beat the twins before…"

"It wasn't a difficult argument, un."

"Right… You're still shaking…"

"It's cold."

"… Why don't you sit in my lap?"

"Class will start soon."

"Too bad." Sasori grabbed Deidara's sides; lifting him from his chair and pulling him into his lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller boy, "See? Isn't that much better?"

"Y-yeah…" Deidara blushed cutely and allowed himself to relax a bit. The couple didn't notice the twins watching them with mischievous grins on their faces.

* * *

At this point, Sasori was thankful that he had 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 7th hours with Deidara; they were in third hour right now. He was also thankful that none of the teachers bothered with assigned seats anymore, since students just moved anyway. He sat directly behind Deidara and glared daggers at a couple of senior boys who kept looking at Deidara in ways Sasori _did not like_. "Alright, you can talk amongst yourselves." He heard the teacher announce. He tapped Deidara on the shoulder. "Come sit on my lap." He said when Deidara turned around. "Won't we get in trouble, un?"

"Naw, it's not like any of the teachers care enough to do their jobs right." Deidara looked skeptical. _'It's not like you _actually _love me either, but you still pretend.' _He got up and sat in Sasori's lap anyway; he'd just be continually asked if he didn't comply the first time.

Deidara loved it but hated it at the same time when Sasori began kissing and nibbling at his neck. He loved it because it was Sasori doing it, but hated it because he _knew_ it was a lie. Sasori sucked on the skin at the base of Deidara's neck; leaving a large mark to show that Deidara was _his_. He growled low in his throat when he noticed the two seniors making their way over.

They stood in front of the couple, eyeing Deidara. "Ya know," Suigetsu started, "For a loser, you ain't bad lookin'."

"Yeah," Juugo agreed, "Why don't you dump Red here and we can show you a good time." They laughed at their own sick little joke. "No thank you." Deidara replied simply. "Aw, come on." Suigetsu reached down and rubbed Deidara's leg. Sasori was going to beat the shit out of the larger male, but Deidara beat him to it. He quickly stood, kneed Suigetsu in the crotch, and sat back down on Sasori's lap. "No thank you." He replied sweetly, with an all too innocent smile on his face. Sasori felt a shiver of fear run up his spine and made a mental note to never _ever_ piss Deidara off that much.

When Deidara leaned his head on the red-heads shoulder, Sasori realized for the first time how small Deidara actually was. Small may have been the incorrect word, petite is more accurate. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blond once more, and found himself scared to squeeze too tightly, or else the boy might shatter. He just seemed so… _fragile_. _'There's no way I could _possibly_ go back to hurting him…' _

* * *

It's not that Deidara _hated_ dresses; he just preferred _not_ to wear them. They were such a hassle! Though, he didn't look bad in them. He stepped out of his room wearing a dark blue dress with a vertically cut skirt with beads sewn along the edge and no straps. _'Why are there never any straps?!' _He hated feeling so bare. He also wore blue dress shoes to match that only had a slight heal, matching blue gemstone necklace and bracelet, and a blue burette to keep the hair out of his eye since he was wearing his hair down.

Deidara growled a bit. He did _not_ like that fact that dresses fit him so well! _'I'm not _that_ girly dammit!' _

"Are you ready yet?" Sasori yelled from the living room. Deidara walked around the corner, "Yeah, let's go."

"You look nice." Deidara gave him a glare that clearly stated, _"You think dresses are fun!? They are NOT fun! Fuck you, you lying motherfucker!"_ "Err… Right… let's go then." _'Maybe I should stop buying him dresses… they make him PMS like a woman…' _

Sasori quickly walked out of the house, Deidara following soon after.

* * *

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was so lovely Sasori?!" Chiyo cooed over Deidara. Said blond had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming "I'm not a girl!" at the old woman. He settled for tightly gripping Sasori's hand and smiling sweetly at her. "That's very kind of you." He said in the most feminine voice he could muster. "We're going upstairs now, gramma. Please don't disturb us."

"Fine, but no fooling around. I don't want grandkids just yet."

Sasori thought he was going to die of embarrassment. Deidara choked on his own saliva. "Of course, gramma." Sasori led Deidara upstairs to his room.

"Wow, it's huge!"

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty big."

Sasori led Deidara to the king-sized bed. He climbed on and sat in the middle, then patted the spot next to him. "Hop on." Deidara looked unsure, but eventually got next to Sasori. The red head almost immediately grabbed the boy and pulled him down next to him. "Danna?! What are you-!?"

"Hush, I won't hurt you." He pulled Deidara against him and nuzzled the top of his head. He lightly began kissing the boys head and rubbing his back. Deidara allowed himself to relax and enjoy the affections, lies though they were. "There's a spring dance in a few months, you're coming with me to that, right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"… No, not really." Deidara chuckled a bit, pressing himself against Sasori's chest and nuzzling his neck. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Good. If that Tobi kid starts asking you to go with him, tell me so I can kick his ass. I didn't get a chance last time."

Deidara chuckled again, "Of course, Danna."

They fell into a comfortable silence, until, "…Hey… lay on your back." Deidara looked confused, but complied. Sasori began idly running his fingers along Deidara's chest, stomach, and sides. Deidara giggled cutely, "That tickles."

"You're cute when you giggle like that." Deidara blushed brightly and looked away. Sasori chuckled, "And you look even cuter when you blush." Sasori lifted his hand and cupped Deidara's cheek; making the boy turn and face him. _'Is this… love? Could I be falling for him?' _He ran his thumbs lightly over the boy's cheek and lips. "M-may I…?" Deidara's blush deepened, but he nodded slightly.

Sasori carefully leaned in and touched his lips to Deidara's very lightly. When Deidara didn't pull away, he took it as a sign to continue. He added more pressure; Deidara very shyly kissed back. Sasori began massaging his lips against the younger boy's; Deidara responded back by becoming slightly braver and participating fully in the kiss. _'I don't want to push him, or scare him, but…' _Sasori licked the blonde's lips lightly. Deidara gasped and pulled away, a large blush across his face. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay…" Deidara quickly pecked Sasori on the lips. Sasori decided that Deidara wanted him to continue. Sasori pressed his lips to Deidara's again and brushed his tongue against the younger boy's lips. Deidara granted entrance and whimpered slightly when Sasori's tongue entered. It took Sasori a bit to convince Deidara's tongue to play, but it was worth it. _'He tastes like cinnamon…'_ Sasori moved so he was on top. Deidara immediately began trying to push the older boy off. "What are you doing?!"

"Relax; I already said I wouldn't hurt you…" Sasori moved back in to continue the kiss. Deidara relaxed a bit, but was still nervous with Sasori on top, and his nervousness only grew when the red head started rubbing his sides. Deidara knew he should hit Sasori or something, before this got out of hand, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Sasori was in heaven, and that bothered him immensely. _'Why doesn't this feel like a lie any more…?'_ He knew it was a boy under him, not a girl, yet that thought didn't seem to bother him, and that scared Sasori. He kept telling himself, "I only feel this way because Deidara looks like a girl", but somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't true. He knew he had to stop the kiss when Deidara let out a soft moan and heat started to boil up in his lower regions. He eased up on the kiss before stopping it completely and rolling off Deidara to lie beside him. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him against his chest, nuzzling his hair once more. "Did you enjoy that, Dei?"

"Yes, Danna, very much, un."

"Mm… I'm glad…" Sasori said before gently kissing his blonde's forehead.

They stayed upstairs for hours; playing video games, working on homework, and painting. It was nearly ten o'clock by the time Sasori drove Deidara home.

* * *

Sorry if it seemed too fast, but don't worry, Sasori is still denying that he could love Deidara. The next chapter is during Christmas Break. Review please!


	5. Christmas Fun

Wow, sorry for the long wait! It's finally up though! I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Naruto... T.T

* * *

**_!Please Read!_**

I just noticed that the twins talking wasn't appearing correctly

I just noticed that the twins talking wasn't appearing correctly. Hideki should be bold, Daichi should be underlined, and when both talk, they should be bolded and underlined. I checked and noticed that it wouldn't do both. So, Daichi will be underlined, _Hideki will be italicized,_ **and when they both talk, it will be bold.**

* * *

It was the day before Christmas and Deidara was completely alone, but he didn't mind, he was use to it. He always baked cookies and stayed up all night watching Christmas programs. He was just pulling cookies from the oven when the door bell rang. "Coming!" He quickly sat the cookies on the counter and went to answer the door.

When he opened the door, he was somewhat surprised at who was standing outside. "Hey babe, I bought you some presents!" Sasori leaned down and gave a Deidara a quick peck on the lips. Deidara gazed up at Sasori with a very surprised look on his face. "W… What?"

"Presents, you know, as in gifts, stuff, boxes in paper with toys and shit in them?" Sasori turned slightly calling over his shoulder for a servant to begin bringing in boxes from the limo. Deidara was slightly offended when said servant simply pushed him aside to get in. "Let's go wait in the kitchen so we're not in the way." Sasori said, grabbing Deidara's wrist and pulling him in.

Once they were safely in the kitchen, Deidara snapped out of his slight daze, "Danna? What's the meaning of all this, un?"

"Didn't I already explain that?"

"Well, kind of. I mean, why are you getting me so many?"

"To make up for all the other Christmas' when you didn't get much, and because I really like you. Also, I'm staying the night."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I wanna wake up to your beautiful face Christmas morning. Once we have breakfast here and open up all your presents, then we have to go pick up the twins and go back to my place. I have more stuff for you there, and we'll have lunch and dinner there too."

"Okay… Firstly, why did you buy me more, un? You already bought me like ten things that are sitting under my tree. Secondly, no offense, but why are we going to pick up the twins? Don't they have a car or someone who can drive them, un?"

"Yeah, but I sort of told gramma I was staying with them and was going to pick you up. She wouldn't let me stay the night with you, she doesn't want stuff happening. There's more at my house because some stuff wouldn't fit in my car, and I kinda had to sneak them in without gramma noticing."

"Oh…" Just then, the servant walked in. Deidara stared in slight amusement at his stereotypical straight posture and the serious look on his face. "Sir, all the gifts are neatly under the tree."

"Thanks, you can go now."

"Yes sir." The servant exited the house and went home.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara cuddled together on the couch while eating cookies and watching Christmas programs. Sasori had to admit that, even though they weren't watching them on his HD plasma TV with Tivo and sitting on his large, comfortable couch while eating some kind of expensive food, this was still very nice, as long as Deidara was with him.

* * *

"So, how do you like your presents so far?"

"There very nice, un, but… I'm not sure I can afford to have this stuff…"

"Eh? Why not?"

"Well…" Deidara looked worriedly at the gifts spread out in his living room. A brand new cell phone, an X-Box 360, and PSP, and Nintendo DS, two dresses (Deidara twitched slightly), a DVD player/VCR, and three DVD's. "I can't afford monthly payments on that cell phone, I can't afford games for any of the consoles, I can't afford to buy more DVD's or tapes, and I can't watch TV or play games much anyway because of the electricity bill. It would be better to simply take everything back, un."

"Nah, I'll pay for it all."

"WHY?!" Deidara had the sudden urge to put his hands on his hips and stomp his foot, but he realized that would be very girly…

"Because that's what boyfriends do."

"No it's not!"

"Well, it is now. Get dressed, we have to go or we'll be late."

"Ugh!"

* * *

Deidara's eye twitched. _'At least it's a _pretty_ green…' _He slipped the (fucking strapless!) dress on along with a few accessories and exited his room. He was not a happy panda.

"Why am I wearing a green dress, un?" Deidara asked when he entered the living room. "Because it's a Christmas color. Lock up and let's get the twins." Deidara grumbled, but did as he was told.

* * *

"**Ohiyo boss!"**

"Shut up and get in, we're gonna be late."

"Aw, you didn't miss us?"

"Get in!"

"_Yikes! Okay, okay!"_

* * *

Deidara barely stifled a yawn. He, Sasori, the twins, and Chiyo sat around the table, eating lunch. Chiyo was currently telling them stories about "The Good Old Days".

"Oh, and that reminds me of the time Shiro and I…" _'Ugh… I'm glad I'll only have to deal with this one year.'_ Deidara glanced at Sasori when he felt something brush his arm. Sasori leaned in close, "Ya wanna ditch her and go to my room?" He whispered. "Definitely!"

"So Shiro ended up getting in trouble for everything!"

"Uh, gramma?"

"Yes, Sasori?"

"Could we look at your photo album?"

"Of course! Wait in the living room while I find it." Chiyo got up from her chair and left the room. Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrist and the twins followed them out of the kitchen and up to Sasori's room.

Once there, both twins collapsed on the bed. **"Ugh!** If I have to sit through another Christmas with her going on about "The Good Old Days" I'll just die! _Can we spike her eggnog next year?"_

"I'd rather not, but I agree with Daichi, I can't stand to hear anymore of that crap…"

"**It's settled then! Next year, we spike her drink!"**

Sasori sighed and plopped down on his beanbag chair in front of the bed; pulling Deidara down onto his lap. Deidara made a slight 'eep'ing noise, but relaxed when he realized what happened. He put his head under Sasori's chin and nuzzled his neck slightly. He giggled a bit when he felt Sasori kiss his head and hair gently. Of course, the twins just _had_ to go and ruin the moment… **"Awww, look at the cute couple!"**

"Shut up and go away, idiots."

"But you look so cute!"

Sasori growled and gave both twins a dirty look. _"Don't be such a sour puss! Can we play video games?"_

"…Fine…"

"**Yay!"**

* * *

"Is this legal?"

"_I don't know, but its fun!"_

"Sasori's gonna be so mad…"

"_Naw, he'll thank us later!"_

"… Yeah, you're right, this'll be fun!"

"**Heh heh heh heh…"**

* * *

The rest of the day was spent playing video games, until dinner, where Chiyo scolded them for leaving without permission. Dinner was eventually finished and it was time for Deidara to go. They had to use a trailer to get all his stuff to his house. Once there, three servants worked together to get in all in the house. Needless to say, though he was touched at all the money Sasori had spent on him, Deidara wasn't too happy. "How am I gonna fit all of this in my house, un?"

"Dunno, but it seems to be working. Don't you like them?" Sasori had purchased for his boyfriend, a plasma TV, an aquarium, a Play Station 3, several video games for PS3, Nintendo DS, PSP, and Xbox 360, a laptop with high speed internet, Tivo, and a bunch of other things Deidara knew he would never need. "I like them just fine… but there's an awful lot…"

"Eh, it'll fit."

Deidara sighed and slipped past the servants into his house. He quickly shut the door to his bedroom once he was inside and began to get undressed. He had forgotten to lock it, and was very surprised when he slipped the top half of his dress off and heard a gasp. He turned quickly and saw Sasori standing in the doorway, eyes wide. A bright blush spread over Deidara's cheeks. "What are you doing!? Get out!"

Hearing Deidara's words, Sasori seemed to recover. "Why? We're both guys here, lemme help."

"NO! Get out!" Sasori took a few steps closer, "Aw, come on…" He smirked.

"N-! …uh…" Deidara swayed a bit as the room began to spin. "Deidara?" Sasori walked forward and tried to steady the boy. "Are you alright?" He looked closely at the blonde and noticed that his eyes were foggy. "…Spn'n'…" Sasori stared worriedly at Deidara. _'Spinning? Is he drunk? No, he doesn't drink…'_ Sasori's thoughts were broken when Deidara suddenly broke into a giggling fit; which eventually evolved into full laughing. There were tears in Deidara's eyes has he buried his face in Sasori's chest and beat his fists against said boy shoulder. He looked like he had just heard the funniest joke ever.

"Deidara…?"

Deidara lifted his head and gazed up at Sasori. His eyes were foggy and a deep blush painted his cheeks. He had a somewhat dazed look on his face, but was smiling. He threw on arm around Sasori's neck and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Sasori was quite surprised.

Deidara nuzzled Sasori's neck after ending the kiss. He giggled a bit, "Danna… let's do it…"

"What?!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaase…"

Sasori paused before picking the blonde up and sitting him on the bed. "Stay." He quickly left the room, shutting the door behind. He jumped slightly when one of the servants informed him that they had finished. He sent them home, saying he'd stay over at the twins'. Once the servants left, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"**Hiya boss!"**

"What did you do?!"

"What're you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You two were the ones who brought drinks up today, what did you do to Deidara?!"

"_Ooohh, thaaaaaat…"_

"What did you do!?"

"**We spiked his drink!"**

"Obviously! With what?!"

"Eh, we don't remember what it's called, _but we know you'll enjoy it! _**Don't forget about our gift!"**

"Arg!"

Sasori shut the phone and went over his options.

1. He could leave now, and leave Deidara drugged and alone.

No. He might hurt himself.

2. He could lock Deidara in his room and wait.

No. That's almost as bad as leaving.

3. He could give him something to put him to sleep.

No. He didn't know what Deidara had ingested, but giving him something could kill him.

Sasori groaned. The present the twins gave him was setting on the counter. They had instructed him to wait until the time was right to open it and that he would know when. _'They mentioned it on the phone, so it must be now.'_

Sasori grabbed it from the counter and sat on the couch. He quickly tore open the wrapping paper to reveal the object inside. He nearly threw it across the room at what he found;

A box which contained a small pill, almond, or capsule shaped object roughly 3 inches long and a little over an inch and a half thick in the middle. There was a very thin cord leading from one end of the device and going a little over a foot away to a small, black box with "Low", "Medium", and "High" in intervals over a red dial. Upon closer inspection of the box, Sasori realized it to be a vibrator. He groaned loudly in frustration. _'Calculating little bastards!'_ He was pulled from his murderous thoughts by whimpering. _'Shit! I left Deidara in the bedroom!' _Sasori jumped up from the couch and quickly went to check on Deidara.

* * *

Sasori felt blood trickle out of his nose at the sight before him. Deidara was sitting, completely naked, on his bed, stroking himself. He whimpered again, and Sasori felt heat rush down to his groin. _'Calm down, calm down, you can still figure out how to fix this.' _Deidara let out a shaky gasp, followed by, "Dannaaa…"

'…_Fuck…'_ It was too late, Sasori was hard. _'Alright, he's drugged, and has no idea what he's doing. I can't just ignore him, it's too hot and he's too uncoordinated to do it on his own. We can't have sex, that would be taking advantage of him, and I can't do that. Plus, he'd kill me tomorrow. I do, however, have a vibrator…' _

Sasori nervously made his way forward, removing his clothing as he went. Deidara finally noticed him when he felt the bed move. "Danna-" Sasori pushed the blond on his back and crushed their lips together. Deidara moaned and tangled his fingers in red hair. Sasori ran his hands up the blonde's sides and then up to play with his nipples. Deidara gasped and whimpered, allowing Sasori's tongue entrance. Their tongues danced while Sasori played with the younger boy's nipples.

Deidara let out a cute whine and arched his back. Sasori moved to nip and suck on the sensitive flesh of Deidara's neck, making him squeak. Deidara let out a shaky sigh as Sasori licked at the red spot he created. "Dann_aaa_…" Sasori smirked. Taking the hint, he put three fingers against the blonde's lips. Deidara gladly took them in, licking and sucking.

When he felt they were wet enough, Sasori removed his fingers from the younger boy's mouth, and inserted one in his entrance. Deidara whimpered and tensed a bit at the intrusion. "Just relax babe, it'll get better soon."

"U-un." Deidara did his best to relax. He gripped Sasori's shoulder's and hid his face in the red heads neck while said boy kissed the blonde's fore head lovingly.

By the time the third finger was added, Sasori was the one trembling. Deidara was so tight, and Sasori wanted to take him so badly, but he couldn't. Deidara was still a virgin, and Sasori knew that the boy would never want his virginity taken like this; drugged.

Deidara was moaning and whimpering as Sasori thrust his fingers in and out, hitting his prostate every now and then. The blonde cried out as Sasori hit that bundle of nerves particularly roughly. "Danna, I want you inside me…"

"Not this time, Dei-chan, I have something else for you."

Deidara whined at the sudden loss of fingers, then tensed a bit when something new, and larger than the previous intrusion, was inserted into him. He grunted, and gripped the red heads shoulders. Said boy lightly kissed the younger males forehead before turning on the device.

Deidara screamed and dug his nails into Sasori's shoulders. Tears fell from his eyes as his hips bucked wildly. "Stop! Stop! It hurts! It hurts!" He yelled. Sasori fiddled with the remote, and realized it was set to "High". He set it to "Low" and the blonde calmed down considerably. Deidara panted harshly as he got used to the feeling. His hips jerked and twitched and he moaned and whimpered at the wonderful sensation.

After several minutes of simply staring in awe at the beautiful blonde underneath him, Sasori finally snapped out of his daze and lightly brushed his fingers against Deidara's member. Said boy gasped and bucked his hips against the fleeting touches. "D-Danna, _please_…"

Sasori wrapped a hand around the boy's cock and began gently stroking him. He set the vibrator to "Medium" and stroked faster. Deidara bucked his hips and whimpered continually. Sasori felt like he could nearly come at the sight.

Minutes later, the vibrator was on "High" and Sasori was roughly stoking the younger male. Deidara was making the most beautiful noises that Sasori had ever heard. He leaned down and sucked at the boy's neck while holding his hips don with one hand. "Oh! Ngh, Ah! Yees! Aha, Danna!" Deidara whimpered.

Sasori wasn't sure how he knew, but he could sense that the blond was close. He heatedly kissed the boy and grunted a bit when Deidara's fingers roughly pulled at his hair. Said blonde's back suddenly arched off the bed and a loud scream was muffled by the searing kiss.

After several seconds, Deidara's body finally fell limp, and Sasori quickly shut off the vibrator and removed it from his lover. He sit back on the bed to take care of his own erection as Deidara lay there, panting. "Danna…? Can I help…?"

"No, you're out of breath. Go to sleep."

Deidara frowned and rolled over on his chest, getting on his hands and knees to crawl toward the red head. Sasori decided that had to be one of the sexiest things he had ever seen.

Deidara stopped in front of him and giggled a bit. "How do I do this, un?" Sasori snapped out of his daze, "Oh, uh. Just take it, like this," Sasori wrapped the boy's hand around his cock, "And rub it." Deidara did as he was told, squeezing tightly and quickly running his hand up and down the shaft.

After about a minute, Deidara's arm was tired. An idea came to mind. He had seen it once while flipping channels and flipping to the wrong channel. He let go of Sasori's cock and instead covered it with his mouth. "Ha!" Sasori gasped, quite surprised at the act.

Deidara experimented for a bit, licking and sucking, trying to decide what Sasori liked most and what seemed to work best. He finally created a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down while sucking harshly.

Sasori couldn't believe how good Deidara was for his first time. Sasori was in heaven He tangled his fingers in blonde hair and laid back. He unconsciously bucked his hips slightly every now and then. He grunted and his back arched slightly when Deidara suddenly deep throated him and made a humming noise. He was close, "D-Dei, g-gonna…"

Sasori nearly yelled when Deidara sucked particularly hard, making him come in the blonde's mouth. Deidara choked slightly, but swallowed every bit. He giggled and licked his lips, looking at Sasori cutely. Said red head barely found the strength to sit up and kiss the blonde. When they broke apart, he reached behind the boy for a Kleenex and whipped off their chests.

They laid down in their places and Sasori through the covers over both of them, pulling Deidara against his chest. He kissed his head lightly, and realized he was already asleep. Sasori smiled, then chuckled slightly in amusement when he realized that Deidara's hair had not moved from its place covering his eye the whole time. _'Must use gel or something…'_ was his last thought before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Shortly after waking up, everything had come rushing back. Deidara couldn't help but feel slightly used. Though he wasn't very mad at Sasori, he had figured out that it must have been the twins who drugged him, and the red head had cared about him enough not to take his virginity. So, instead of hitting him and throwing a tantrum, Deidara curled up in the older boy's arms to wait until he woke up on his own.

* * *

Sasori groggily opened his eyes, last night's events slowly coming back to him. He stiffened when the blonde shifted slightly in his arms, and relaxed when he stopped moving. He wrapped his arms tighter around the younger boy.

"So, you're awake then?"

Sasori jumped a bit. Deidara sat up; his expression unreadable as he gazed down at the red head. Sasori swallowed harshly. "I-I can explain."

"…"

"It was the twins' fault! They drugged you and gave me the vibrator!"

"…"

"I-I'm sorry… I just-… didn't want to leave you alone in a state like that… Heh, you were pretty hot ya know…"

Sasori smiled wearily, sure that Deidara was going to scream and yell at him, then hit him and never speak to him again. Deidara finally relented and gave a sigh, throwing himself into Sasori's arms. Said male gladly welcomed him with a reassuring hug and a gentle kiss on the head. "I… It was enjoyable, and… thank you, for not taking full advantage of me…"

"Of course, love, anytime."

* * *

I don't really like the ending, but whatever. **Ohiyo -** Good Morning. Next chappy will take place during the spring. Yay! Review please!


	6. Spring Horror

This was supposed to be up yesterday, but was doing maintenence or something. This chapter is mostly just filler, except for the first part.

* * *

Spring had arrived, and Deidara couldn't wait for the birds to begin nesting. He loved birds, unlike people.

For some reason, 90 percent of the male population in the school had decided that they found Deidara attractive, and were usually hitting on him in classes that he didn't have with Sasori. Deidara reasoned that they were most likely trying to steel him from Sasori to make the red head look bad. So, Deidara tuned them out. He didn't like any of them anyway.

* * *

Deidara's foot steps echoed as he walked down the now empty hallway. It was lunch time, and he had stayed a bit late in his 3rd hour to talk to a teacher. He didn't worry about getting to lunch early to get food; Sasori always got his tray for him.

"Deidara."

The blonde turned upon hearing his name, seeing Itachi standing in the doorway to the art room. "Could you help me with something?" He said in that monotone voice Deidara hated. "Sure." He quietly followed Itachi into the art room.

Deidara was slightly surprised when Itachi shut and locked the door behind them. "Uh, what did you need help with, un?" Itachi turned to him, smirking. Deidara had a feeling that this wasn't good. He backed up into the teacher's desk and Itachi immediately pinned him to it. "Let go!" Deidara kicked and screamed, doing his best to fight the older boy off, but to no avail.

Itachi had come prepared. He tied Deidara's legs and arms and laid him on the floor. "Now, wait here, I have to get something." Itachi went to the back of the room toward a large storage closet and begin digging around, making plenty of noise.

Deidara struggled against his bonds, and then fell limp. It was no use; he was going to be raped.

_Thump! _"Ow!"

Deidara's head shot toward the window, which was open about an inch. Tobi was outside and had apparently been chasing a butterfly when it flew in and he ran into the window. "Tobi!"

"Eh?" He looked around. "Tobi, in here!" He looked in the window. "Oh, hi sempai!"

"Tobi, listen. I need you to go get Sasori-Danna and bring him here!"

"Is sempai playing a game?"

"No Tobi! Just go get Sasori and bring him here!"

"Yes sempai!" Tobi took off toward the lunch room, determined to please his sempai by completing his request.

Deidara whimpered when Itachi reappeared from the closet with lube, a whip, and a dildo. "I hid these things in there a few days ago. We're going to have fun, Dei-chan." Tears stung at the blonde's eyes as he tried to get away, _'Please hurry Sasori!'_

* * *

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"Just-"

"_No_ Tobi. Go away. I don't wanna hear it." Tobi stood, down hearted, in front of the popular table. He tried his best to tell Sasori that Deidara needed help, but he wouldn't listen. He was about to burst into tears when an idea popped into his head. Most would think this idea would be too complicated for Tobi, but he was able to comprehend it.

Sasori's ipod was sitting on the table. A _good_ idea would be to grab the ipod and run, but this is not what Tobi did. He grabbed the ipod, threw it too the ground, smashed it into several pieces, and ran. "You're dead Tobi!" He heard Sasori scream. He glanced behind him to see that Sasori had given chase. He ran as fast as he could toward the art room. "Tobi is coming sempai!"

* * *

Tears rolled down Deidara's cheeks as Itachi cut his shirt open with scissors. Itachi kissed the blonde on the lips, then moved to kiss his neck and chest. Deidara whimpered and wanted to scream, but no one would hear him and he didn't want to be hit again. So, he stayed as silent as possible, waiting for Tobi to bring his Danna.

* * *

Yes! The art room was in sight! Tobi hit the door and immediately began fiddling with the doorknob, but it was locked. He glanced behind him and moved just in time as Sasori's foot barely missed him and connected with the door, knocking it open. He as about to hit Tobi, but something caught his eye. He started in horror at the sight. Deidara was lying, bound, on floor with tears stains on his cheeks, while Itachi kissed him and had his hand down the blonde's pants. "Itachi!"

A fight ensued; Sasori and Itachi throwing punches and kicks. "Tobi! Help me!" Tobi ran to his sempai and used the scissors to cut the ropes binding him. "Is sempai okay?" He helped the blonde to his feet. "Yeah, I'm okay. Go call the police Tobi."

"Yes sempai!" Tobi was off again.

Sasori and Itachi were now in a stand off, painting heavily while staring each other down. Deidara went to Sasori and lightly gripped his sleeve, standing next to him to glare at Itachi. Said male grabbed a couple scalpels from the table behind him and ran at them. Sasori pushed Deidara behind him. One of the scalpels barely grazed his arm as his other fist connected with Itachi's stomach, making him drop one of the blades. Itachi jumped back and threw the other, missing Sasori by mere inches.

Sasori smirked, then realized he had done that on purpose. He turned and saw Deidara now had a large gash on his leg. "Dei!" He fell to the floor next to him and checked the gash, trying at the same time to comfort the boy. Itachi took this opportunity to grab the scalpel he had just dropped.

Deidara glanced behind Sasori at Itachi and his eyes widened. "Danna!" Sasori turned and saw Itachi pick up the scalpel and run at him. He did the only thing he could think to do… protect Deidara.

Deidara was horrified. Instead of moving, like he should have, Sasori used himself as a shield to protect the blonde. He cried out in pain when the blade dug deep into his back. If he had moved away before, Deidara likely would have been stabbed in the chest.

That moment, several police officers burst into the room. "Nobody move!" They drew their guns.The school just so happened to be within a mile of the police station.

"Which of them is your friend?" One asked. Tobi squeezed around him. "Deidara-sempai! Sasori-sempai!" He ran and crouched in front of his friends. Two police men walked around them and hand cuffed Itachi.

* * *

The ambulance had arrived shortly after the police had taken Itachi. Sasori and Deidara sat together on the back of one. Their injuries were minor, so they didn't need to be taken to the hospital. They both needed stitches, however, and were given those in the back of the ambulance they sat in. (A/N: I don't know if they're actually allowed to give stitches outside of the hospital, but for plot's sake, they are now.)

Deidara rubbed the stitching; they _itched._ Sasori took notice, since his were bothering him as well, and leaned down to kiss the injury. He looked back up at Deidara, who had a huge blush on his face, "Better?"

"U-un."

"Good." Sasori smiled and sat back up to give the blonde a real kiss. They fell into a comfortable silence with Deidara resting his head on the older boy's shoulder.

A minute went by when the silence was broken, "…Danna?"

"Hm?"

"I-I was… wondering… why you… did that…"

"Did what?"

"You know… protected me…"

"Well, obviously I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, b-but…" Deidara tried his best, but he couldn't hold back the tears that began flowing down his cheeks. "Y-you… you could have been killed… why would you _do_ that?" He sobbed and buried his face in Sasori's chest. "Dei… Don't cry, I'm fine… it's okay…"

"But he could have killed you!"

"But he didn't!"

"He could have! Why would you do that?!" His sobs shook his body, and Sasori's arms around him didn't help the shaking. "I-I guess it's because… I… I love you, Dei." The blonde's sobbing suddenly stopped. He looked up at Sasori with a surprised, almost scared look on his face. Then, he turned angry. "What?! How dare you lie to me like that!" He slapped Sasori, hard, across the face, "You _bastard_, I hate-!"

"I _wasn't_ lying! I love you dammit!" One hand tangled in blonde hair as he crushed their lips together. Deidara fought, pushing against the red heads chest, trying to get away, even going so far as to dig his nails into the older boy's shoulders. Sasori only pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds a struggling, Deidara gave up. He wanted more than anything for this to be real. He kissed back, wishing with all his heart they could stay like this forever. He whimpered when Sasori's tongue licked at his lips, asking for entrance. He obliged and moaned when the red heads tongue explored the nearly memorized territory. Deidara hated that this was all a lie.

A make out session started. Deidara moaned and whimpered as their tongues played and Sasori ran his hands under the blonde's shirt. Said blonde gasp when the elder male pinched his nipples and began playing with them. "Eh-hem." They both stopped what they were doing and turned to see a paramedic waiting to lock up the ambulance.

Deidara blushed, embarrassed at having just been caught. Sasori, however, didn't seem to mind in the least that he had just been caught making out with another male. "Damn, guess the fun's over." He picked Deidara up and carried him out of the ambulance and to his car a few yards away. "Might as well go home, school'll be over soon anyway." He opened the door to his car so Deidara could get in. Once the blonde was on, he leaned down and kisses him gently.

Seconds later, they parted. Sasori was about to close the door when, "Um, Danna?"

"Yes?"

"… I love you too…"

Sasori smiled and leaned back down to give his love another sweet kiss. "I know you do babe."

* * *

Thanks 'Forever Jinx' for the names!

**DeadlyScorpion17** has logged on.

**DeadlyScorpion17:** Hey babe, Watcha doing? I thought u said u werent' gonna use the internet.

**HeartBreak16:** Homework. I never said I wouldn't use it, I simply said I could live without it.

**DeadlyScorpion17:** yea, right. Ur lookin' at porn, huh?

**HeartBreak16:** WHAT?! NO!

**DeadlyScorpion17:** jk! Relax. How is ur injury?

**HeartBreak16:** Fine, what about you? You got it worse than I did.

**DeadlyScorpion17:** eh, I'm fine. They itch tho… annoying.

**HeartBreak16:** Aw, poor thing.

**DeadlyScorpion17:** I didn't think u cared. Im touched.

**HeartBreak16: **Shut up.

**Thing1** has logged on.

**Thing2 **has logged on.

**Thing1: **Ohiyo ppls!

**DeadlyScorpion17: **… it's six at night u idiot.

**Thing2: **We no that! We joke!

**HeartBreak16: **How are you people even contacting me?! I never told anyone I had an internet account!

**DeadlyScorpion17: **I stalk u.

**Thing1: **Us 2!

**Thing2: **Us 2!

**DeadlyScorpion17: **U BETTER FUCKING NOT BE!!

**Thing1: **jk!

**Thing2: **jk!

**HeartBreak16: **I hate you people.

**DeadlyScorpion17: **I love you 2. I put a chip n ur comp to c if u use it. Since u did, it sent me info. That's how I contacted u. im not really stalking u.

**HeartBreak16: **… Actually, I'm pretty sure that's considered stalking…

**DeadlyScorpion17: **maybe, but it was done with love.

**HeartBreak16: **…Right… Any other excuses?

**Thing2: **We got on 2 chat w/ him and saw he was chatin w/ u.

**Thing1: **So we decided 2 chat w/ u 2!

**HeartBreak16: **I hate you all. I'm finished with my homework, I'm leaving.

**Thing1: **Bye!

**Thing2: **Bye!

**Thing1 **has logged off.

**Thing2 **has logged off.

**DeadlyScorpion17: **Glad they're gone. I love you.

**HeartBreak16: **I love you too. Good night.

**DeadlyScorpion17: **Good night.

**DeadlyScorpion17 **has logged off.

* * *

Deidara yawned. _'This class is so boring!' _He hated his 4th hour. History wasn't his thing.

Sasori sat to his right, the twins to his left. Notes had been flying back and forth in front of him for nearly 30 minutes. He hardly noticed. He was trying to concentrate on the lesson and wasn't paying attention to anything around him.

The twins noticed and hatched a devious plan. Hideki carefully aimed a note and tossed it. _'Score!' _It landed on Deidara's leg, and the blonde didn't notice. The twins snickered; Sasori _had_ noticed.

He carefully reached over to retrieve the note on Deidara's leg. Unfortunately, the boy picked that time to stop daydreaming and noticed Sasori reaching for his leg. As soon as the red heads hand brushed his leg, Deidara grabbed it in a crushing grip. Sasori had to bite his lip to keep from yelling.

Deidara sent him a glare. Using his other hand, Sasori pointed to the note in his lap. The blonde glanced down and saw the note. He let go of the older boys hand and handed him the note with a sweet smile on his face. Sasori quickly took the note and slouched over his desk. His hand was throbbing. _'At least it's not the one I write with…'_

* * *

Yeah... That was it, sorry it's crap. Next chappy will be better! Review please!


	7. The Prom

It was now April, three weeks after the Spring Dance, and everyone was a buzz

It was now April, three weeks after the Spring Dance, and everyone was a buzz. (A/N: Didn't feel like covering the Spring Dance, sorry.) Prom was in two weeks and people were rushing to get their dues paid. Sasori easily paid for both his, and Deidara's. Of course, he hadn't asked the blonde to go with him yet, but he felt certain he would agree.

"Hello love."

"Hi Danna."

Deidara sat down next to Sasori and began eating his lunch. It felt nice to be able to eat outside under the now-in-bloom Sakura tree. He leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and watched Hidan chase a few random students for being "stupid heathen pricks" or whatever.

"Dei?"

"Un?"

"You're going to prom with me, right?"

"Can't pay my dues."

"Already paid them for you."

"Oh, then I guess I'm going, un."

"With me?"

"Of course!" Deidara pecked him on the cheek and nuzzled his shoulder. "I wuves my Danna."

Sasori chuckled lightly, "And I wuve my Dei." Deidara giggled cutely before taking another bite. _'Damn… he's so cute…'_

"As anyone else asked you yet?"

"Only about half the male population, un."

"Seriously?!"

"Un. You need to be quicker. I had guys asking me the day before the Spring Dance. I rejected them all since I was waiting on you, un. If you're gonna take forever I might go with someone else next time." _'Though, there really won't be a next time…'_

Sasori felt a spark of jealousy run threw him. There was no _way_ he was going to let any other guy _near_ Deidara. He kissed him deeply and pulled him closer.

"_My_ Dei-chan." He said as he nuzzled the top of the blonde's head. Deidara sighed happily and quietly enjoyed the affections he was given. _'I'm brilliant.'_

--

Deidara wore a black dress with diamond shaped holes down the front. One big one, then three little ones all in a row. There were some jewels along the bottom rim of the dress and it had a slit in one side so you could see part of his leg. He had on high heels, black gloves, and a black, jewel covered choker. He had on some dark eye shadow to complete the look.

"Damn, you look great."

Deidara giggled, "Thank you."

They hoped in Sasori's car and took off.

--

Sasori smiled smugly. They had gotten several stares when they arrived, and still were, but he knew they weren't of disgust. The idiots were envious. He had gotten Deidara, not them. He chuckled darkly. '_Serves those jerks right, hitting on _my_ Dei-chan.'_ He growled and took a step closer to Deidara, who was looking over the snack table. The blonde picked out a few things and put them on a plate. Sasori got two cups of punch and they went over to some tables.

"Are you having a good time, Dei?" Sasori asked as they ate cookies and drank punch. "Yes, but people keep looking at me funny, un."

"Funny, like how?"

"Like… That guy over there." Deidara gestured toward a boy a few yards away. Sasori gave him a dark glare. _'That bastard's checking Deidara out!' _

Sasori thought about going over and beating the kid up, but that could get him in trouble and he didn't want to leave Deidara unguarded. He settled instead for a sudden idea that popped into his head. He picked up a cookie and broke it in half, setting one half on the plate. "Here." He handed the other half to Deidara.

Deidara put half of it in his mouth, and was about to bite it in two, but Sasori moved his hand away from the cookie and kissed him, biting off the half of the cookie that was sticking out of Deidara's mouth. Deidara gasped and Sasori took this opportunity to slip his tongue in. After a moment, the blonde began kissing back.

Deidara couldn't help but find this slightly gross, but exciting at the same time. Sasori was smirking when he moved away. They both chewed and swallowed their cookies. Sasori glanced over and saw that the boy from earlier was gone. _'Heh, serves him right.' _ He thought smugly.

While Sasori was lost in his thoughts about how idiotic everyone there was, Deidara sat quietly in his seat, fighting a hard on. Having had little to no real human contact in ten years can make a person very sensitive to touch. He whimpered, pulling Sasori from his thoughts. "What's wrong Dei?" He received a whimper in response. Sasori moved his chair closer, getting right up against the blonde. "Dei?" Another whimper.

"What's wrong baby?" Sasori leaned in, resting his hand on Deidara's hip. It brushed something, and Deidara gasped loudly. Sasori was confused only for a second, until it all sank in. "… Oh…" He smirked, "Did that excite you?" Deidara nodded hesitantly. Sasori leaned in closer, "I'm glad." He kissed and nibbled at the blonde's neck, making him gasp and whimper more. "D-Danna… I-I need…"

"I know. C'mon, let's find a closet."

Deidara quickly got up from his chair, followed by Sasori, and left the gym to find a closet. Deidara was already through the double doors when the twins caught Sasori. **"Boss, here." **They handed him a small box and took off. Sasori carefully opened it and checked the contents. Yep, a vibrator. He rolled his eyes and continued walking. _'I swear, it's like they're psychic or something.'_

He made it into the hallway and glanced around, but Deidara was no were to be seen. "Dei?" He yelped when he was suddenly yanked into a janitor's closet. He was roughly shoved against the door and lips were pressed heatedly to his.

When they parted, Deidara pressed their groins together, causing both boys to moan lightly. Sasori grabbed the younger's hips and ground against them, making Deidara let out a shaky gasp. Thin fingers tangled in red hair and two sets of lips were crushed together.

"Danna, take me now…" Deidara whispered when they parted. Sasori chuckled, "Of course, love." He relieved Deidara of his dress, undergarments, and gloves; decided to leave on the shoes and choker, since that would be rather kinky. He pushed the blonde against a shelf and lifted one of his legs while Deidara sucked on three of the red heads fingers. When they were wet enough, Sasori reached around the younger boy's back and carefully inserted one in his entrance, making him whimper.

Once all three fingers were in, Sasori slowly finger fucked his boyfriend while they made out. When he felt Deidara was prepared enough, he removed his fingers and gently inserted the vibrator. Deidara gasped and tensed slightly. The cock-shaped vibrator was larger than the capsule-shaped one, but not as big as the real thing.

Sasori turned it on, making Deidara's hips jerk, before picking the blonde up and setting him on a low shelf. Deidara moaned when the vibrator was pushed deeper inside. His legs would twitch involuntarily due to the pleasure. He began rolling his hips slightly, wanting to feel more of the thing inside him.

Deidara cried out when Sasori grabbed his cock and began pumping. The blonde moaned and whimpered as he was roughly stroked. Sasori smirked, "Damn, Dei, you turn into a real whore when you're horny, huh?" Deidara froze. Surprised, Sasori stopped stroking and glanced up at the blonde, who had a very hurt look on his face. "I-I'm sorry…" He whimpered, tears brimming at his eyes.

"No!" Sasori crushed his lips to the boy's in an effort to keep him from bursting into tears. He gently began stroking him again before parting lips. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I really like it. It's a good thing… that is, as long as I'm the only one who knows…" Deidara groaned, "Of course, Danna…" He tangled his fingers in red hair and pulled Sasori against his neck, arching his back. Taking the hint, said male kissed and nipped at sensitive flesh, making the younger male moan and whimper.

Several strokes later, Deidara cried out as he came hard in Sasori's hand. Sasori quickly shut off and removed the vibrator; wiping it off with a rag and putting it back in the box to save for later. Using the rag, he cleaned off his hand and the boy's chest.

Deidara pressed his lips to Sasori's lovingly. When they parted, Sasori helped his young companion off the shelf. The blonde got down on his knees; unzipping the elder's pants and pulling them to his ankles.

He shyly licked the tip of Sasori's cock before taking the whole thing in and sucking harshly. Sasori had to grip the shelf to keep from stumbling. With one hand on the shelf, he tangled the other in blonde hair.

Said blonde bobbed his head up and down on the large organ while continually licking sucking. He played with Sasori's balls, massaging them in his hand, before deep-throating the red heads member.

Roughly a minute later, Deidara gagged slightly when Sasori's seed shot down his throat. He sucked a bit more for any excess semen, before removing the organ from his mouth and licking his lips. He pulled up and zipped up Sasori's pants, and then said male helped him to his feet. Sasori helped the boy back into his clothes before pulling him into a searing kiss, pressing their bodies together tightly.

"God I love you." Sasori whispered in the blonde's ear when they parted. "I love you too, Danna." Deidara whispered in return. They quietly but quickly made their way out of the closet and back to the prom.

--

A slow song started, and Sasori pulled Deidara out to the dance floor. Deidara blushed lightly when Sasori led him in a low waltz. He pressed himself against the older boy, nuzzling his neck, and allowing himself to be led.

After around ten seconds, Deidara became troubled. Why was his heart pounding like he'd been running for an hour? He wasn't nervous, quite comfortable actually, and even if he was nervous, it shouldn't be beating so erratically. Deidara felt weak and drained of all energy. His arms and legs trembled slightly. Sasori took notice, "Dei? Are you okay?"

Before he could answer, the whole room suddenly jerked hard to the left and Deidara lost balance, falling to the floor. His chest felt like it was on fire, he gripped his dress over his chest in a futile attempt to make it stop. "Dei!" Sasori fell to his knees and pulled the boy into his lap. "Dei?! What's wrong!? What happened?!"

Deidara burst into tears, the pain unbearable. "It hurts!" He sobbed. "Shit… Somebody get a doctor!" Sasori yelled. Several students pulled out their cell phones and dialed the number for the nearest hospital.

Sasori took of his suit jacket and wrapped it around Deidara's trembling shoulders. He held the boy close and tried to comfort him. It seemed to be working, until Deidara started coughing up blood. Sasori felt himself begin to seriously start panicking. He couldn't stop Deidara's pain, comfort the boy, or figure what was wrong; he felt useless.

Within ten minutes, the ambulance arrived and loaded Deidara into the back. Sasori followed them to the hospital in his car, praying his love would be okay.


	8. Broken and resealed

Yay, that was fast!

EDIT: I just realized the first time I posted this chapter, I refered to Sasori and Deidara as sophmores. They're junors, my bad. I'll fix it.

* * *

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Sasori could barely hear the beeping of the monitor over his own thoughts. Why had Deidara fainted? Why had Deidara's heart chosen now to speed up its failing? Would Deidara be okay? Many other thoughts raced through his head. He squeezed Deidara's hand a bit tighter. _'My poor baby…'_ He kissed the blonde lightly on the head. Said blonde had been unconscious since he fainted in the ambulance, and showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

"Mr. Akasuna?" Sasori glanced over his shoulder at the woman who just walked in. "I'm Dr. Tsunade. Has he woken up yet?"

"No." Sasori replied in a near whisper. Tsunade checked her clip board; flipping pages randomly. Sasori turned his attention back to the boy in bed; nervously rubbing the boy's hand while waiting for Tsunade to say something. Finally, she did, "I'm sorry to say this, but our original predictions were wrong. If he doesn't get the heart transplant within the next few days, he'll die."

Sasori stiffened and squeezed Deidara's hand. It wasn't until he felt something wet roll down his cheek that he realized he was crying. "It'll cost quite a bit, a hundred thousand, and he may not even survive the surgery. There's also a chance it won't take and he'd die or need another surgery. There's only about a 40 percent chance he'll survive the surgery without any problems." (A/N: I made those statistics up.)

Sasori stayed quiet for a long time; trying to decide what Deidara would want him to do. _'… He'd want me to walk away and let him die… I can't do that…'_

"I'll pay, even if it's risky. I have to take a chance… I love him so much…" (A/N: I know, way OOC, deal with it.) He shakily kissed his love on the forehead. "Alright, as soon as we get your payment, we need to get him into surgery. I need you to go ahead and come with me; we have to get this done as soon as possible."

"Of course." He carefully stood up and followed her out to the lobby.

* * *

An hour after payment, Deidara went into surgery. Three days later, he was awake and Sasori was finally allowed to see him.

"Dei!" He ran to the bed and kissed the younger boy deeply. "I'm so glad you're okay! How do you feel?"

"…Fine…"

"Good. Tsunade says that the heart seems to be taking. You should be okay."

Deidara smiled weakly, "That's… great…" Sasori's smile faltered. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing, just tired."

"Poor thing." Sasori kissed him on the head lightly. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll be here if you need me."

"Okay…" Deidara curled up under the blanket and nuzzled the pillow. Hospital beds weren't the most comfortable beds in the world, but he didn't really care.

Sasori tenderly ran his fingers through blonde hair. Deidara's breathing soon evened out. He kissed the sleeping boy on the cheek before leaving to find something for the younger male to eat when he woke up, other than hospital food.

* * *

Sasori came back an hour later with take-out from a nice restaurant. Deidara was awake. "Hey babe, I got you something to eat." Deidara smiled, "Thank you, Sasori."

Sasori was taken aback, _'He doesn't usually use my name anymore…_' He sat the food on the counter. "What's wrong baby?" Deidara bit his lip.

"Dei? C'mon, what's wrong?"

"…Why are you still here?"

"… h-huh?" Deidara gripped the sheets and seemed to be angry. "Why are you still here? Surgery's done, you can stop being nice now, un."

Sasori was stunned. He thought all doubt had been erased from Deidara's mind, but apparently, he was wrong. "But, I love you."

"No you don't. Go away. I don't feel like being used anymore, un."

"I'm not-"

"Leave!" Tears spilled over and poured down Deidara's cheeks. His hands trembled as he tightly gripped the sheets. "Dei…" Sasori leaned forward to hold the shaking boy. "Don't touch me!" Deidara pulled away, nearly falling off the other end of the bed. "I hate you!" At the way the blonde looked at him, Sasori could almost believe it. "No, you love me, just like I love you." Deidara's anger flared. "Shut-!"

Sasori crushed their lips together. This had quickly become his favorite way of ending disputes. Deidara didn't struggle, but kissed back lightly.

When they parted, Sasori smiled lovingly, but his smile was soon wiped off his face when Deidara slapped him, hard. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" Sasori was at a loss for words.

Just then, a nurse walked in. "Nurse, this man won't leave, un." The nurse put a hand on Sasori's shoulder, "You'll have to come with me, sir." He was about to protest, but the look on Deidara's face changed his mind. He quietly got up and followed the nurse out.

* * *

Two weeks later, Deidara was out of the hospital and on his way to school. There was only two weeks left, but he was dreading it. Two weeks with Sasori. Yay.

He stopped when he entered the school yard. The twins were standing on either side of the double doors. He tried to sneak away and go in another entrance, but it was too late. **"Deidara-kun!"** They both came running.

Deidara was about to turn and run, but he realized that would be futile. He stiffened, waiting to be hit, but instead, they grabbed one arm each and pulled him toward the gym.

Hidan was sitting outside the double doors to the gym, crushing ants with his thumb. **"Are they ready yet?" **The twins asked as they came closer, practically dragging Deidara. Hidan glared up at them, "Do you dumbasses really fuckin' think I'd be sitting out here in the fucking sun if it were fucking ready yet?!"

"… _Well, you do some stupid shit sometimes."_

"You little bitch!"

"Don't call my brother a bitch, bitch!"

"Fuck you!" The door suddenly burst open and hit Hidan in the back of the head. A long stream of curse words flowed from his mouth as he rubbed the back of his head angrily. "Hidan!" Kakuzu's head popped out. "Quit your cussing and get your ass in here!" He looked up at the twins, "Give us two minutes, and you can come in."

"**Right!" **

Kakuzu grabbed the collar of Hidan's shirt and dragged him inside, the silver haired male bitching and screaming the whole time.

They waited a very long and awkward two minutes. Hideki and Daichi kept a good hold on each of Deidara's arms, sensing that he wanted to run.

Finally, two minutes was up and the twins slowly opened the doors before deciding it was okay to enter. They pulled Deidara, but he refused to move. The gym was dark. Dark sneaking, sneaking ambush, ambush pain, pain very bad. He was _not_ going in there. He tried to get away, but they held his arm tightly. "Don't be scared, Dei! _It's perfectly safe!" _Two are more powerful than one, and eventually they got him inside.

Through the darkness, Deidara could make out several tables. Some to sit at and others had things on them. Everything was quiet, and that's what scared Deidara most.

Without warning, the lights came on, practically blinding the blonde. "Surprise!" People screamed. Once his eyes adjusted, Deidara could see that nearly the whole school was here. There were food and gifts on different tables and several games were set up. _'Great, they've made beating me up into a party. I'm touched.' _He thought sadly.

The twins suddenly enveloped him in a hug. **"Do you like it, Deidara-kun?"**

"Huh?"

"It's a party!_ For you! _**To celebrate your successful surgery!"**

"O-oh."

Music started and people went off in different directions. Some, including the twins, to play games, some to the snack table, and a few to talk to Deidara. Specifically, Suigetsu and Juugo.

'_Why won't they leave me alone?' _Deidara though, annoyed. The two were standing way too close for comfort and were continually hitting on him. "C'mon." Suigetsu persisted, "Let's ditch these idiots and hang out in the back of my car for a bit."

"Tch, like he'd want to. My car's got more room than this jerks, let's go hang out there." Juugo leaned in closer.

Deidara felt like he was going to throw up. _'Ew…'_ He did not want anything to do with the seniors, much less go "hang out" with them in the back of their cars.

Both seniors stiffened when they glanced behind the blonde. Deidara was about to turn around to find out why, when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him against them. He immediately recognized the voice. "Fuck off. He's _mine_ and you know it." Suigetsu and Juugo glared at Sasori before going off in their own direction.

"… Sasori?" Deidara nearly whispered the name of his love. Sasori cupped the boy's cheek before leaning down and giving him a long and deep kiss. Deidara kissed back eagerly. The older male pulled the younger against him, wrapping his arms around the thin waist.

When they parted, both were panting. Deidara buried his face in Sasori's chest. "I missed you…" He mumbled. Sasori smiled, "I missed you too, love."

* * *

**The End**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Just kidding! XP**

* * *

The party was quite nice. Sasori fed Deidara cake (the cake was wonderful, but Sasori was enjoying it more than Deidara) and they enjoyed each others company, while Hideki and Daichi scared people by pretending to spike the punch.

Hidan and Kakuzu got into another loud argument and had to be separated; several people forced them to kiss and make up later, Suigetsu and Juugo stood in a corner looking pissed off, Sasuke and Naruto gathered pieces of food to throw at people, Gaara was eating a large plate of cookies while Lee was trying to figure out how the heck the red head ate cookies and was still scary as hell at the same time, and Sakura and Ino were trying to get Hinata to ask Naruto out (which, wasn't working).

Deidara blushed brightly when Sasori leaned forward and licked off some icing that was on his cheek. "You're so cute when you blush." Sasori whispered in the blonde's ear. "Dannaaa!" Deidara whined, making the older male chuckle. "Are you having fun, love?"

"Yes, un, lots."

"I'm glad."

"Just one question."

"Yes?"

"Where are the teachers?"

Sasori paused. It was Hidan and Kakuzu's job to make sure the teachers had other things to do, but what had they done? "Hidan, Kakuzu!" He called. Both boys came over.

"What?"

"What'd you two do about the teachers?"

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"…Er…" Hidan glanced up at Kakuzu, a pleading look on his face. "To hell with it," Kakuzu said, "Might as well tell them."

"Okay. We tied them up and locked them in the janitor's closets and bathrooms."

Deidara's eye twitched. He had a perfect record, but now, the teachers were sure to give every student a demerit. Damn.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you!? That's a federal offense!"

"Tch, like I fucking care. I hate those fuckers anyway."

"Language Hidan."

"Sorry."

Sasori's head met the table. "This can only end badly." Both boys simply shrugged and walked away, leaving the two juniors alone. Deidara sighed, "We should probly go let them out, un."

"Nah." Sasori lifted his head, "I wanna spend as much time with you as possible, besides, they're perfectly safe, and why should we care?" He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend lovingly.

A slow song came on. Sasori smirked, "Why don't we continue where we left off?" Deidara giggled and allowed himself to be led to the dance floor.

* * *

Yeah, I know. It was kinda rushed, sorry. There was going to be a lemon in this chapter, but I decided to move it to next chapter. Review please! Only one chapter left, then the epilogue.


	9. Neverending Love

Finally! The last chapter is here! Enjoy.

* * *

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Sasori sighed and sat up on his elbows. "I've left you alone about it for nearly six months. As your boyfriend, I think I have a right to know." Deidara looked hesitant.

They were lying on Deidara's couch, watching TV; Sasori on his back and Deidara on Sasori's chest. Sasori began asking Deidara about what he was hiding behind the hair covering his face. "You won't like it…"

"I think I can handle it."

Deidara sat up so he was straddling the red head. His eyes were downcast, focusing on his hands which were messing with the fabric of Sasori's shirt. Sasori sat up a bit more. He brushed the blonde cheek with the back of his hand before tracing over his forehead and pulling the bangs covering the boys face behind his ear. Deidara flinched.

Sasori gazed at the thin, dark pink scar that went through Deidara's eye and part way down his cheek. It was obvious from its depth that Deidara had to be blind in that eye. Sasori lightly brushed it with his thumb, then sat up more to gently kiss it.

"Poor baby, what happened?" He whispered. Deidara fiddled with his thumbs and didn't seem to be paying attention. Sasori was about to repeat himself when the blond finally spoke.

_Flashback__ (Ha ha ha! I finally added one!)_

_A young Deidara was giggling and running around his father's new fishing boat. It was his very first time on a boat and his father was going to take him out to the middle with him to fish. Deidara was ecstatic._

_Once there, they dropped anchor and wiped out the fishing poles. They stayed for hours, catching plenty of fish. It was Deidara's best memory of his father._

_It began getting dark and they decided to head back._

_As his father began pulling up the anchor, he didn't notice that several lines and cords had become tangled. There was a loud "SNAP!" and seconds later, a blood curtailing scream. The father quickly turned to see his son crouched on the ground, crying and holding his hand over one eye, blood pouring out between his fingers._

_End Flashback_

"I don't remember much besides the pain. There was a lot of screaming, un, mine and my parents. The hospital bill was huge, and I was left blind in one eye. My parents didn't really treat me the same after that, un. I'm positive this is why they didn't want me anymore…" Deidara drifted off and looked deep in thought. He looked up at Sasori with the most hurt expression on his face, obviously on the brink of tears. "Do you still want me?"

Deidara yelped when Sasori suddenly grabbed him; pulling him down against him and holding him tightly in a loving embrace. "Of course I do! I don't know _what_ was wrong with your parents, but a simple scar isn't going to change the fact that I love you." He kissed the younger boy deeply, lovingly, wanting nothing more than to keep him here, safe and away from pain, forever. They parted; Deidara sighed and nuzzled Sasori's neck. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Welcome," Sasori whispered in return, "I love you, Dei."

Deidara giggled, "I love you too, Danna, un."

* * *

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

A loud cheer rose from the whole school as the bell rang, signaling the end of another long, boring school year and the beginning of summer break.

Deidara giggled when Sasori lifted him up and spun him around, "Danna! Put me down, un!" He laughed. Sasori gently sat him down before kissing him deeply. "We're finally seniors!" Sasori said happily when they parted.

* * *

Deidara grabbed his bag from his locker and followed Sasori down the hall. "Where are we going? Your car's the other way, un."

"I know. I have something you have to help me take care of."

They went into the Home Ec. Classroom. Deidara twitched, '_The _last_ thing I wanted was to see _her_ again!' _Everyone hated Mrs. Maybree, she was the meanest, rudest, and most inconsiderate person you'd ever meet. "Danna," Deidara whispered. "Why here?"

"I told you, I have something I need to take care of." Mrs. Maybree was at her desk, packing things up. "Hello children," She said in a falsely sweet voice when she noticed the couple. "How can I help you?"

"Like this." Sasori grabbed Deidara and threw him on her desk. Deidara was very surprised and even more so when Sasori roughly kissed him and forced his tongue threw. He got the hint, and began making out with his boyfriend on the teacher's desk; moaning and arching his back.

Mrs. Maybree was horrified. She was watching two _male_ students make out on her desk! "What is _wrong_ with you, you _horrid_ children!?"

Sasori smirked before climbing off his boyfriend and helping him up as well. "I'm going to report you! You'll both have demerits and detention beginning next year!"

"Nice try hag, but you forget that you were technically fired a week ago. The school year is over and you no longer have any ability to get us in trouble."

Mrs. Maybree was speechless. "See you next year." Sasori headed for the door, and then turned. "Oh, that's right, no I won't!" He and Deidara both laughed as they headed out the double doors and to the red heads car.

* * *

1 week later, Sasori's room

Deidara whimpered; his hands trembling as lips made their way up and down his bare stomach and chest. _'Do I really want to go through with this?' _He began panting when his cock was lightly rubbed. _'…Yes…'_

Sasori stuck his fingers under the fabric of Deidara's boxers and looked up at the blonde, "May I…?" Said blonde shyly nodded and Sasori quickly removed the bothersome cloth. Deidara gasped at the sudden rush of cool air over his member.

Sasori pinched both Deidara's pink nipples, making the blonde whine cutely. He kissed and licked at the sensitive skin on the boy's neck. Deidara gasped and whimpered as

Sasori continued to nip his neck and play with his nipples.

Sasori sat up and quickly rid himself of all clothing. He put three fingers against

Deidara's lips, who immediately began sucking on them. Once he thought they were wet enough, Sasori removed them from the younger boy's mouth and gently inserted one in his entrance.

Deidara whimpered slightly at the intrusion, but was soon used to it. Sasori added a second then a third. He pressed his fingers in as deep as they would go, carefully finger-fucking the petite boy beneath him. Said boy moaned when the red head lightly brushed the bundle of nerves inside him.

Sasori removed his fingers from the younger male and reached into a nearby drawer to grab some lube. He spread a generous amount onto his member before whipping his hands on the blankets. (A/N: Sorry, that's just always really bugged me…) Deidara wrapped his legs around the older male's waist and Sasori began to slowly and carefully enter him.

Deidara gripped the sheets and clinched his teeth and eyes shut as tears started forming at his eyes. "D-Danna… it hurts…" He choked out while gripping Sasori's shoulders tightly. "I know, babe, I know. Just relax, okay?" Deidara whimpered in response and did his best to do what was said.

Sasori pushed in further, but was stopped by Deidara's short scream. "Take it out! It's too big, it won't fit! Please, it _hurts_!" Sasori bit his lip, wanting to continue, but pulled out to the tip until the blonde adjusted.

Deidara barely choked back his sobs as he nuzzled at Sasori's neck, seeking some form of comfort. Sasori lightly kissed the blonde's forehead and rubbed his shoulders, hoping to provide the comfort the boy seeked.

After approximately a minute, Deidara bucked his hips slightly, signaling Sasori that he was ready. Sasori began slowly sliding in again, but stopped when Deidara squeaked. He looked worriedly down at his lover, "Love?"

"It's okay… keep going…" Sasori hesitated, but continued.

Once he was fully inside, it was all he could do not to fuck the boy senseless. Finally, he was inside that tight heat he'd wanted to be in since Christmas. Deidara's panting and the absolutely adorable blush spread over his cheeks made it even harder not to screw the blonde senseless.

Deidara eventually relaxed and Sasori slowly began thrusting. The blonde whimpered a bit, but slowly got used to feeling of being completely filled. "Ah!" He gasped and arched his back when the older male brushed his prostate. Sasori gripped the boy's hips, rubbing them slightly, and lifted them a bit to gain better access.

Soon, Sasori was thrusting quickly in and out of the beautiful blonde underneath him. Deidara was moaning and whimpering as he bucked his hips in time with the red heads thrusts. "Harder! Please!" Sasori gripped the blonde hips tighter and pounded into him harder. He leaned forward to kiss the boy passionately. He kissed and nipped his neck, earning little squeaks as a reward.

"Faster!" Deidara moaned. Sasori picked up speed and began pumping Deidara's member in time with his thrusts. Deidara practically screamed when Sasori grabbed his cock.

Several thrusts later, Deidara's back suddenly arched sharply as he came hard in Sasori's hand and all over their chests. "Fuck!" Sasori yelped when Deidara's tight walls suddenly clamped down, forcing him into orgasm. He came deep inside his younger lover, making Deidara whimper at the sensation.

The room was filled with the sound of heavy panting and the smell of sex. Sasori gently kissed the scar on Deidara's face that had become uncovered during their play. "I love you _so_ much, Dei." He whispered in the blonde's ear. Deidara mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Love you too." Sasori chuckled and carefully pulled out and laid down next to the boy. He pulled him against his chest and kissed him softly. Deidara nuzzled Sasori's chest and was asleep in seconds. Sasori sighed contently before following his lover into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning

Sasori gazed down at the sleeping boy, gently brushing a few stray strands of hair from his beautiful face. He bit his lip, _'Do I really want to go through with this…?' _Deidara shifted slightly in his sleep and sighed softly. Sasori smiled, _'Yes.'_

* * *

Deidara yawned and stretched before noticing Sasori was missing. He sat up and glanced around the room. No Sasori, but there was a note on the door. He got out of bed and went to the door, puling off the note to read it.

_Hey babe,_

_The twins kept calling about something they needed help with. I got tired of it, so I've gone to help them out. Grandma should be making breakfast by the time you wake up. Wait here until I get back. I don't want you walking home on your own, it makes me nervous. See you in a few hours. I love you._

_Love,_

_Sasori_

Deidara sighed again before going downstairs to check on breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast wasn't exactly… pleasant. It became blatantly obvious to Deidara that Chiyo no longer liked him all that much. She insisted on talking about Sasori's previous_ girl_friends and how wonderful they were. Deidara mostly tuned her out. It wasn't until she mentioned that Sasori had left _with_ the twins and some _girl_ that Deidara began paying attention. "What girl?"

"I think her name was… Dendera, (A/N: It's Egyptian. I really like it.) or something of the like. She's very pretty and very sweet. I'm sure everyone that meets her likes her." Chiyo said smugly.

Deidara decided to dismiss himself, since he no longer had an appetite.

After finding his clothes and any other belongings, he decided to ignore what the note said and go home.

* * *

Sasori let out a long yawn. He had gotten up early to make sure this would get finished today. He figured he could have it ready by tomorrow, but it looked as though it would be finished very soon. He never expected that so many people would be willing to come out and help. Sure, he was paying them all 50 dollars an hour, but he still didn't think so many would do it. There were at least fifty people working.

Sasori grabbed a drink of lemonade and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Dendera pulled up in her purple Buick seconds later. "Hey." She said as she climbed out. "Hey." Sasori replied. Dendera had long, straight red hair and blue eyes. She was only about five feet tall, was at a healthy weight, and was considered very attractive. "I picked ten that I thought would look the best. You'll have to choose which one you think _is_ the best though."

"Alright." Sasori walked over to the vehicle, opened up the back door, and began looking over the selections carefully. Before long, he found the _perfect_ one. "It's beautiful." Dendera commented. "Yup," replied Sasori. "It's perfect."

* * *

Deidara glanced over at all the dust that was rising up from one of the fields. He shrugged, figuring some of the farmers were trying to grow a few crops, or perhaps there was some construction going on and they'd have a new mall or something soon. He turned his attention back to the street ahead and continued his walk home.

* * *

One look around the house and at Chiyo's smug grin, and Sasori knew Deidara had gone home. Chiyo caught him as he went to leave. "Sasori, you don't need to be dating some male, cross-dressing bimbo. Go find yourself a nice lady." Chiyo said in a falsely sweet voice.

"I hate you." Sasori said simply, and the left to find his lover.

* * *

"Dei, you home?" Sasori called when he walked into the house. He knew where Deidara kept the spare key. "Kitchen." He heard Deidara call. He quickly went to said location and found Deidara sitting on a barstool and sipping tea while watching the mini TV Sasori got him for Christmas.

"I thought I said to stay at my house." Sasori commented. "I got the feeling that Chiyo didn't exactly want me there, un." Deidara said, not turning from the TV. Sasori sighed. He had hoped Chiyo wouldn't do something like this. It was clear that Deidara was very upset about something. "Yeah… she can be pretty rude sometimes…"

"She enjoys making it very clear how wonderful all your previous girlfriends were."

"Sorry. Just ignore her, she's senile."

"She also mentioned that you left _with_ the twins and a girl, un. Dendera, I think she said." Sasori cringed. _'Not good.' _He carefully approached the blonde. "I swear, she's just a friend. Well, the twins' friend. Today was the first day we met. She and the twins had to help me with something-"

"I thought you went to help the twins with something, un."

"Er, well… I lied. I had to have them help me."

"What about the girl?"

"She helped too, but not with the main thing. She was there for something else." It wasn't until the sentence passed Sasori's lips that he realized how incriminating that sounded. "I-I mean-!"

"Save it. Get out of my house. I don't want to see you anymore."

"But-!"

"Now!" Deidara turned and shot the red head a death glare. His eyes were watery, a sure sign he'd start crying any second.

Sasori bit his lip. _'There's no way I'm going to let this happen!'_ He grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him off the barstool, making him drop his tea. "Hey! What are you doing?! Let go!" Deidara screamed and struggled as Sasori pulled him out to his car.

Several neighbors who were outside stared worriedly, but didn't do anything since they had become accustomed to Deidara's… livid personality. They figured it was just another fight, probably a misconception on Deidara's part, and they'd kiss and make up later.

Sasori quickly locked Deidara in his car and went to the other side. He quickly but carefully got in and began driving. "Where are you taking me?! Why are you taking me!? I've already given you sex what more could you possibly want?!" Deidara screamed in the backseat. "To ride in a plane. Because I love you. And dammit, this isn't about sex!"

Deidara visibly calmed. "…A plane?"

"Yes."

"… I love planes…" Deidara smiled and began giggling. Sasori relaxed, glad that his lover had calmed. "I'm glad. Would you like to sit up here with me now?" Deidara glared and turned his attention away from the male driving and out the window. It would only be light for about two more hours.

* * *

Deidara sat, very excited, in the backseat of the plane. Sasori was talking to the pilot about the route. Deidara could help but giggle. He'd always wanted to fly in a plane, and now he was going to! Sasori climbed in next to him and they started off.

Minutes into the flight, Sasori realized he had screwed up. Deidara was sitting on the wrong side. Thinking quickly, he did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and kissed him heatedly, quickly pulling the boy over his own body and on his other side. He slid into Deidara's previous seat before letting the struggling boy go. Deidara pulled away and gasped for air. "What the hell was that?! Just because you took me for a ride in a plane doesn't mean I'm forgiving you for lying and cheating on me!"

Sasori wanted to argue back that he wasn't cheating, but bit his tongue instead. They were getting close, he couldn't risk further distraction. Deidara turned his attention back to window and what lay beyond it.

Sasori bit his lip. This was _not_ going as planned. At this point, Sasori was worried Deidara would be _angry_ at what he'd done for him. Knots began forming in his stomach and he felt as though he was going to throw up as they got closer to their destination.

Deidara was very upset. He had been used and lied to, and Sasori thought he could fix it with a simple plane ride?! No. That bastard had cheated on him, and then practically admitted to it. He felt sick at his stomach and was on the brink of tears. Then, he noticed something. They were coming up on the same field dust had risen from earlier.

Curiosity got the better of him and he momentarily forgot about his pretty much x-lover as he gazed out the window. He noticed that, even thought it wasn't completely dark yet, there were several lights on around it. Coming closer, he could tell there was something drawn or written in the field. A little closer and he could tell it was writing, though he could quite read what it said yet.

Once he was able to read the whole thing, he thought he might faint. _'Is this real…?'_

"_Deidara,_

_Will you_

_Marry me?"_

'… _This _can't_ be real… It's just a coincidence, someone with the same name…' _

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Sasori lean in close behind him. He spoke softly, "Dei, I know we've only been together a little over seven months, but I love you. We've been through so much together, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. So, please," He held a ring in a box out in front of the younger boy, "Marry me?"

Deidara was completely stunned and utterly speechless. This was the absolute _last _thing he ever expected to happen.

Sasori became worried when Deidara didn't answer. "Dei…?"

"…I…" He turned to look at Sasori, a worried look on his face. "We're too young…"

"We don't have to get married now, just engaged. We can wait until after we graduate to have the wedding." He smiled reassuringly, but Deidara didn't seem to be so reassured. "I-I think you're making a mistake…" His eyes began tearing up, and Sasori quickly closed the box and put it in his pocket. Soon enough, Deidara began crying. Sasori threw arms around the boy and held him close.

"Sshh, don't cry. I'm not making a mistake, I know it."

"But-!"

"Hush," Sasori gently lifted the boy's head and wiped away his tears. "I love you, this isn't a mistake. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Deidara was about to argue again, but was stopped when Sasori pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. Deidara allowed himself to relax and fully participate in the kiss. When they parted, Sasori lightly kissed the blonde's forehead, and then moved his hair to gently kiss the scar across his eye.

Sasori smirked playfully, "You better marry me, or I'll just keep asking until you can't take it anymore and agree." Deidara giggled and laid his head on Sasori's chest. "Okay, I give. I'll marry you, un."

"Good." Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde again, holding him in a tight embrace.

They stayed like that for several minutes, just enjoying each others presence. Deidara was the one who broke the silence. "So… this is what you had the twins help you with?"

"Yeah. Them and a bunch of other people. I had like, fifty or so people working on it."

"…What about Dendera?"

"She works at a jewelry store. I needed her to help me pick out a nice ring, since I'm totally clueless as to what looks good." Deidara giggled, "Can I see it again?"

"Duh!" Sasori pulled a little black box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring with a silver band. He gently slipped it on the boy's finger. There was one large diamond and eight little ones surrounding it.

Deidara gasped. "Oh, Sasori, it's beautiful! I love it!" He threw his arms around the older male. "I'm so glad you like it." Sasori whispered, wrapping his arms around his lover. "I love you so much, Dei."

"I love you too, Sasori-Danna."

* * *

Yay! Yup, that's it. Kinda. Epilogue is next! X3 Review please!


	10. Epilogue

-laughsmaniacly- It's finally finished!! It's way long... Over 6,000 words... -twitch-

Enjoy.

I no own Naruto!!

* * *

Deidara giggled as Sasori kissed his neck. "Danna, not here, there's people!" He giggled. "So?" Sasori spoke seductively. "Let them see. I don't care. Besides, they won't be mad, just envious. Everyone wants a piece of my little Dei-chan." He continued kissing and nipping Deidara's neck. "Danna, I'm not having sex with you on a plane, un." Deidara did his best to stop his giggling and moaning. "Well, that's what the bathroom is for, silly."

"Huh?"

"Mile high club, here we come!"

Deidara 'eep'ed when Sasori suddenly pulled him from his comfy seat and to the bathroom. "Sasori!" He whispered harshly. "Don't worry, most everyone's asleep anyway." Sasori reassured.

Several moans and thrusts later, Deidara limped back to his seat, Sasori following close behind. Once seated, Deidara smiled and giggled slightly. _'I've been taken in several different locations and several positions, but that was the first time I've been bent over the counter in the bathroom of a plane.'_

"So, where are we getting married, un?"

"Hawaii."

Deidara sighed, "I _know_ that. Where at in Hawaii?"

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise."

Deidara huffed and pouted, "Why won't you tell me, un? I hate it when you keep things from me!"

"I'm not keeping anything from you! It's just a surprise! You know I love you."

"I love you too, but I wanna know where the wedding is going to be!"

"C'mon, babe," Sasori gently kissed his lover, "I want it to be a surprise. The twins, Dendera, and a few other people are already getting things set up. I know you're gonna love it."

Deidara sighed again, "Fine, un, but it better be nice if you're going to keep it a secret."

Sasori chuckled, "You're cute when you pout, and that little speech impediment of yours is adorable." Deidara blushed brightly and hit Sasori on the shoulder. "Dannaaa!"

"I like it when you say it like that." Deidara smacked the older male across the head. "Stop trying to embarrass me!"

"But it's so cute!"

"Dannaa!"

* * *

Deidara had to admit that he never expected it to go this well. In the beginning of the engagement, he had felt that Sasori would get tired of him by the time school started back up, but here they were, over a year later, soon to be married in Hawaii.

They had had their fare share of fights. One particularly bad one almost ended everything. Deidara was upset that Sakura had been flirting with Sasori. Things escalated, and Sasori ended up calling the blonde a few names and taking off and throwing his ring down.

After a week, Sasori couldn't stand it anymore and went to the blonde's house to apologize. What he found scared him so bad, he never removed the ring even once since. Deidara was sitting in a bathtub full of water with his boxers on and a toaster ready to drop.

After two more failed suicide attempts, Sasori finally (and quite literally) dragged him to see a psychologist. It was determined that Deidara suffered a psychological problem, probably created from his parents leaving him and years of bullying. Sasori leaving triggered it, which caused Deidara to turn suicidal.

They were able to get him on medication, which helped greatly. He was all around a lot happier and stopped trying to commit suicide.

Deidara no longer actually _needed_ the medication, but Sasori always had it on him just in case. You can never be too careful.

* * *

"…Danna?"

"Hm?"

"…Are you staying with me just because you're afraid that if you leave, I'll kill myself, un?"

"No."

"…Okay."

Sasori sighed. He knew that Deidara was still unsure of a lot of things, and it bothered him immensely. _'Dammit, I don't want Deidara constantly doubting my love…' _"Dei, you know I love you."

"I love you too."

"No, I mean I _love_ you. I'm not just saying it to make you happy, I really mean it. If I didn't love you, I would have left after the surgery, or after the sex, but I didn't. I love you."

"You could have stopped loving me after those three suicide attempts, un."

"Well, I didn't. I _love_ you, I _swear_."

Deidara bit his lip. "I have that medication now, and we've graduated. You don't have to worry about me killing myself if you leave, un. You can go anytime you want."

"… Why are you so desperate to get me to leave? Do you _want _me to go?"

"No! I just-"

"Then _stop_ asking me too." He cupped the boy's cheek and turned his head to face him before kissing him lovingly. "I love you. I'm going to find a way to prove it to you once and for all, even if it takes me the rest of my life."

"…D-Danna…" Deidara's eyes began tearing up. Sasori pulled him into a tight embrace.

They held each other for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes.

"Oi! Knock it off already, you're fucking gonna make me throw up!"

They both looked up to see Hidan peeking over the seat. "I thought you were going to take the next flight?" Sasori asked.

"Nah, we decided to take this one since we didn't wanna fuckin' wait."

"We, un?"

"Me and Kakuzu, duh."

"Oh. How come we didn't see you sooner?"

"We just switched places with this couple who didn't wanna listen to you guys argue anymore."

"Ah…"

A few minutes later, Sasori found himself to be slightly jealous. Deidara and Hidan had become best friends over senior year, and now they were chatting away about different things. Sasori was jealous because Deidara had always seemed like he was trying to avoid upsetting him when they talked, but talking with Hidan, he didn't seem to care and was totally himself. They laughed and joked about little things and seemed to be having a good time.

Sasori bit his lip. He knew the chances of Deidara leaving him for Hidan were zero, and Hidan wouldn't dump Kakuzu for Deidara, but it still made him slightly uncomfortable.

He was pulled form his thoughts when his cell phone rang. He quickly pulled it from his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hi Sasori-san!"_

"… Which one am I speaking to?"

"_Hideki. Um, tell Deidara he's not gonna be able to wear a tuxedo like we planned…"_

"What? Why not?"

"_We can't find a preacher who'll marry two guys. You're gonna hafta buy a dress and pretend he's a girl. Sorry."_

"Damn. Hold on." He turned his attention to his lover, "Dei?"

"Un?"

"Um, is it okay if you wear a dress?"

"Why?!"

"They can't find a preacher who'll marry two guys. We might have to put you in a dress and say you're a girl."

"… Oh… That's okay… I guess…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, un."

Deidara continued his conversation with Hidan and Sasori returned to the boy on hold. "He said that would be okay, but he's obviously upset."

"_We figured as much. He can go with Dendera to pick out a dress when you get here."_

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

"_Bye!"_

Sasori closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. Looking out the window, he saw it was getting dark. He also noticed it had become quiet. He looked over to see Deidara sitting quietly, his eyes closed. "Dei?"

"M'tired…"

Sasori smiled. "You can lean on me if you'd like."

"Thanks…" Deidara smiled sleepily and nuzzled Sasori's shoulders. He sighed when Sasori kissed his head lightly. "I love you, so much."

"Love you too, un." Deidara whispered before falling asleep. Sasori leaned his head on the younger boy's head and soon joined his lover in a deep slumber.

* * *

"… _snicker… snicker…_ BUWAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Um… I don't really…"

"Aw, but it's so cute!"

Deidara felt his eye twitch. A 'thump' resounded in the store as Hidan fell to the ground, holding his sides and laughing so hard he was choking. Dendera held up a black and red T.R.I.P.P. mini skirt along with a black tank top that said "I swallow" in purple cursive writing. "Sasori would love it!"

"S-stop! HAHA! Fuck! Ah! I-I can't HAHA fucking _breathe_! AHAHA!!"

"Serves you right… asshole, un."

Deidara made the red haired girl put the clothing back and they left Hot Topic, walking a little ways until they found a store especially for wedding dresses.

Two hours later, Hidan was stifling his laughter as Dendera went on and on about how _cute_ Deidara's new dress was. "Sasori will absolutely _love_ it! It's beautiful! You're going to look absolutely dashing at the wedding!" Deidara sighed, _'She certainly has an extensive vocabulary when it comes to anything "cute".' _

They stopped by an Orange Julius stand to get drinks before exiting the mall.

* * *

"I…I think I'm going to throw up…"

"Oh, relax! It'll be just fine!"

"But… but…"

"Shush and quit squirming, you're making this more difficult than it needs to be."

Deidara made a noise of protest, but stopped his movements. Dendera finished the boy's hair and stepped back to view her work.

Deidara's wedding dress was pure white with puffy straps that exposed the shoulders and hung on the upper arms, only covering a few inched of skin. He wore a diamond necklace Sasori had bought him a few months earlier and gloves that began just below the wrist and exposed all fingers, forming a "V" shape to the middle finger which it looped around. He had on white shoes with just a slight heel and three diamonds on the top of each shoe. His hair was up in a bun with a hair tie to match the dress, except for the part that always covers the left side of his face; he blatantly _refused_ to move it.

All in all, Dendera was very pleased with her efforts. "You look so _cuuuutee_!!"

"Um… thanks?"

Just then, the door began to open. Dendera quickly ran over and slammed it, "Sorry, you can't come in!"

"OW! What the fuck?!"

"Oh, it's just you." She quickly opened the door, pulled Hidan in, and slammed it. "Bitch that hurt!" Hidan yelled while holding his face.

"Sorry, I thought you were Sasori."

"Fuck…" He removed his hands from his face a little ways. "Is it broken?" He asked while trying to look down at his nose. "Oh, here let me check, un." Deidara said as he walked over. He grabbed and pulled on Hidan's nose. "Ouch!! Fuck!!"

Deidara smiled and let go, "No, it's not broken."

"… Is this some kinda fucking twisted form of payback for laughing at you the other day?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that, un?" Deidara replied all-to-innocently.

"Whatever… you have to be there in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes!?"

"Oh that's plenty of time!" Dendera piped in. "Why don't you go check on Sasori while we finish up?" She didn't give Hidan time to answer as she shoved him out the door, "Okay, bye!" and slammed it behind him.

Deidara looked at the ground and fidgeted nervously. Dendera put her hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to be so nervous."

"But… but… What if he says 'no'?"

Dendera rolled her eyes, "Do you honestly think he would go through all this trouble just to reject you?"

"Well, no… but what if he's having second thoughts, un?"

"I _highly_ doubt that."

"But-"

"_But_ nothing. It'll be great! Now, we need to finish or we'll be late!"

Dendera quickly helped Deidara with his veil and handed him the bouquet before leaving the room.

* * *

(A/N: I know nothing about weddings!! You'll have to bear with me, I'm afraid. I won't get too descriptive so there will be as little errors as possible. Sorry.)

* * *

"Um, where are we going, un?"

"To your wedding!"

"Obviously, but why are we in a car and why am I blind folded?"

"'Cause Sasori wants it to be a surprise!"

"Right… yay."

"Oh, don't be so gloomy. He went through a lot of trouble to make sure this was perfect for you!"

"… Really?"

"Yes! Do you know how hard it was to get them to section off a piece of- Uh, nevermind."

"Piece of what?"

"I can't tell you! It's a surprise!"

"Of course, how could I forget? I'm assuming we're not having it in a church then, are we, un?"

"No, something _much _better!" Dendera giggled.

Deidara couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Can I take it off now?" Deidara asked when he felt the car come to a halt and shut off. "Yes, you can!" He quickly reached up under the veil to remove the annoying piece of cloth.

"Um, where are we?"

"A parking lot!"

"…"

"No, this isn't where we're having the wedding! We just have to park here and walk a little ways."

"… Damn, I should have worn different shoes…"

They both giggled at the blonde's joke and climbed out of Dendera's purple Buick.

* * *

"So, why do we have to walk so far? Couldn't we have driven, un? It's kind of odd to be walking around in a wedding dress…"

"Yeah, sorry about that. We couldn't really get any closer. It's less than half a mile. He chose a secluded area with not so many people so that you'd be more comfortable."

"Aw, that's sweet. It's taking place outside then?"

"Yes!" Dendera giggled. "Sasori's so good to you; I wish I could find a guy like him."

"Don't worry, if _I_ can get someone like Sasori, I'm sure you can get like, six, un!"

"Yeah, if I don't die first!" She rolled her eyes and they both laughed.

* * *

Deidara gasped and put a hand to his lips. "Do you like it?" Dendera giggled next to him. "I-I…" He was lost for words.

The alter had white roses all along the outside and a single blue one on top. There were probably only about twenty seats, but that was good considering only close friends were going to be there and maybe a few people passing by who wanted to watch. The area under the seat and alter was wooden, meaning Sasori had bought a large but thin platform to put under it to avoid sand. There was a trail of large planks leading to the platform. The wedding itself was taking place on a beach less than 10 miles away from a volcano.

"This place was expensive to get. There was a lot of haggling and arguing involved." Dendera grabbed Deidara's hand and led him to a shaded area. "We need to wait here for a bit, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before a wedding." She smiled.

Deidara smiled as he looked out over the scene. The sun was setting, which reflected in the water and made beautiful colors. He felt tears of joy sting at his eyes.

"Happy?" Dendera asked as she pulled him into a hug. "_Very_."

"Good. Hey, don't start crying, you'll ruin your make-up!" They parted and laughed.

"Oi, let's go ladies. It's about to fucking start." They both stuck their tongues out at the white-haired male.

Dendera and Deidara gave each other quick kisses on each cheek before Dendera quickly made her way down to the alter to take her place. Deidara pulled his veil down over his face and looped arms with Hidan to walk down with him. Since he didn't have a father and Hidan was his best friend, he was going to give the blonde away.

Deidara fidgeted nervously with his bouquet. _'I'm so nervous… what if he says "No"?' _Hidan seemed to notice his uneasiness, "Hey, relax. It'll be cool." He smiled and Deidara smiled back, even though you couldn't really tell.

The sight before him nearly took Sasori's breathe away. Though he couldn't see his face, Deidara looked absolutely beautiful.

Music started as Hidan walked Deidara down the aisle. Deidara glanced around and saw the twins were seated on either side of Chiyo. _'That's strange… they usually try to avoid her…' _

Once at the end, Hidan took and seat and Deidara went to stand in front of Sasori under the alter. The preacher began his speech.

After the "I do's", both Sasori and Deidara became more nervous, it was time that someone could object to their being together. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Sasori saw Chiyo about to stand, but both twins quickly grabbed her arms and put their hands over her mouth. Sasori smirked; the preacher didn't seem to notice and, after a short pause, continued.

"You may kiss the bride." Sasori smiled and gently lifted the veil. Deidara was breathe taking. His beautiful blue eyes seemed to sparkle. They both leaned in and kissed lovingly. People in the audience cheered.

* * *

"Wow…" Deidara stared in awe at the huge stacked cake on the table. "You like it? I even had them put birds on it, just for you."

"I love it! It's almost a shame we have to eat it." Sasori chuckled, "Yeah, almost." He leaned over a bit and kissed Deidara on the temple, "Ya know, I can't wait to get you out of that dress later tonight."

Deidara blushed crimson and smacked Sasori on the shoulder. "Dannaaa!" Sasori laughed and led his husband to the table.

Once they got cake, they sat down at a table and were soon joined by Hidan and Kakuzu. "I wish this was one of them fucking cakes with the pictures on it." Hidan said.

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"So I could eat your face!" Hidan laughed at his crude little joke, until Kakuzu thumped him hard on the head. "Ow! Fucker! See if _you_ fucking get laid tonight!" Hidan then proceeded to pout and pick at his cake.

* * *

Deidara laughed when Sasori picked him up and carried him through the hotel room doorway. Sasori gently dropped the blonde on the bed and crawled on top of him. They began kissing lovingly and Deidara wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, pulling him closer.

Sasori leaned over to whisper in the blonde's ear, "You look beautiful in that dress…" Deidara giggled in response. "But you would look even better without it." He whispered seductively. Deidara sighed and allowed Sasori to slowly begin removing his dress. After being together over a year, he no longer felt shy about letting Sasori undress him or see him naked.

He sat up so the older male could slip the dress off. Said male then threw the dress into a nearby chair and began working on the rest of Deidara's apparel. Shoes, pantyhose, the veil, and the hair tie soon joined the dress.

Deidara whimpered as Sasori kissed and nipped his neck and let out a small sigh when he brushed his nipples. He tugged at Sasori's tuxedo.

Sasori sat up and began removing pesky clothing from his body. Soon he was left only in his boxers. Deidara rubbed at the tent in Sasori's pants, making the older boy moan.

Sasori kissed the blonde passionately while said blonde slowly removed the red heads boxers. Once they were off, Deidara got on his hands and knees and began licking and sucking the hot muscle.

Seconds later, Sasori pushed Deidara on his back, hovering over him. Deidara gasped and whimpered when Sasori began licking his way down his chest.

Sasori put his mouth over one of Deidara's pink nipples, licking and nipping it. He soon moved and exacted the same treatment to the other nipple. Once that was finished, he moved lower.

"Danna!" Deidara cried out when the older boy took his cock in his mouth and began sucking. He couldn't help bucking his hips every now and then. He tangled his hands in red hair and moaned loudly when Sasori brushed his teeth lightly against the blonde's erection.

"G-getting c-close…" Deidara whimpered. Sasori moved away from the blonde's erection before he could come. He crawled back up and kissed the blonde deeply. "I love you so much, Dei." He whispered when they parted. "I love you too."

Deidara grasped Sasori's wrist and pulled to his face, taking the fingers into his mouth to lick and suck them. He thrust them in and out of his mouth, then circled his tongue around the middle one, pretending it was a mini version of Sasori's cock, while keeping eye contact with Sasori the whole time. "That's so hot…" Sasori said, barely above a whisper. Deidara moaned around the appendage before taking the other two back into his mouth.

Once Sasori was satisfied, he removed his fingers from the warm crevice and slowly, torturingly, slid them down Deidara's chest and stomach. Deidara whimpered and buck his hips slightly at the sheer excitement.

Sasori lightly slid the tips of his fingers up the base of the blonde's cock, making said blonde whine. He smirked before moving the fingers to the blonde's puckered entrance and gently slipping one in. Deidara gasped at the pleasure and slight pain.

Soon enough, Sasori added a second, then a third. He made a scissoring motion with all three before removing them. He leaned forward to kiss Deidara lovingly. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, pulling him closer. Sasori carefully lifted the blonde's legs until they were against his chest before gently and slowly pushing himself into the smaller boy.

Deidara moaned into the kiss, arching his back slightly as Sasori slid in deeper. He cried out, breaking the kiss, when said red-head gave a hard thrust. Sasori paused to give his lover time to adjust.

"Move…" Deidara said, bucking his hips slightly. Sasori complied, slowly sliding out and thrusting back into the small boy beneath him. Deidara moaned when Sasori brushed his prostate. "More…" Sasori began going faster and a bit harder, loving the sensation of the blonde's tight walls around his cock.

Sasori moved as hard and fast as he could, forcing the most orgasmic noises from the male below him. He looked down at the blonde, nearly coming at the sight. Deidara's mouth was open, a slim trail of drool going down his cheek, he had a deep blush across his face, and his eyes were closed with tears of pleasure sitting at the edges. "Dei, you're so beautiful…" Sasori nearly whispered. Deidara could only make an agreeing noise in response.

Deidara practically screamed when his lover grabbed his cock and began pumping. He gripped Sasori's shoulders tightly as he neared the edge. "Danna!!" He screamed and his back shot off the bed as he came. Sasori was forced over the edge when the blonde's tight walls suddenly enveloped him in a vice-like grip. He moaned his lovers name as he filled him with his seed.

They lay there, panting, for several seconds. Sasori finally found the strength to pull out and lay down next to his husband. He chuckled slightly when he saw his seed leak out of the younger boy when he pulled out, thinking about what the maids would think when they found it the next morning.

Deidara sighed and nuzzled Sasori neck. Sasori wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pulled him against his chest, lightly kissing his husband's forehead. "I love you, Dei." He whispered. "Love you too, Danna." Deidara mumbled before falling into a deep sleep. Sasori smiled, nuzzling blonde hair and soon joining his lover in deep slumber.

* * *

(The votes are in and you guys want me to keep adding, so here's the rest.)

* * *

Deidara giggled uncontrollably, excited at the thought of getting to go on a cruise. He currently had both arms wrapped around one of Sasori's arms and was nuzzling his shoulder.

"Well, have fun you two. I'll see you when you get back to Japan. The twins, Hidan, and Kakuzu took a morning flight. The twins told me to tell you, "have a good time and remember to use lube"." Deidara blushed madly and Sasori laughed. "So, when are you leaving?"

"There's another flight at noon, I'm taking that one." Dendera replied.

"Alright, see you in ten days."

They all exchanged hugs and the couple boarded the cruise ship.

* * *

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Deidara was amazed at how big and clean the room was. He fell back on the soft, comfy bed and sighed.

Sasori put the bags down in a corner to sort threw later and made his way to the bed. He sat down next to his lover and gently brushed blonde bangs out of blue eyes, making the younger boy giggle. Sasori smirked, "Hey, what do you say we break in this bed?"

Deidara blushed, but gave a soft sigh when Sasori leaned down to kiss him and begin removing his clothes.

* * *

Deidara's POV

The cruise was _amazing_! There was a pool, fine dining, a casino, a golf course, dancing, shows, and countless other things. I got hit on a lot, but I didn't mind so much since it was fun to simply show them the ring and they back off. I love being married!

We'll be back in Japan tomorrow, so we've got most of our stuff packed already. I can't wait to see my friends again and tell them all about my trip!

Sasori bought us a house too, we're moving into it in a few weeks. He's so good to me! Everything in my life is so perfect right now; I don't think anything could ruin it.

* * *

Normal POV

They dropped off the bags in the bedroom and went in separate directions; Deidara to the kitchen to prepare lunch and Sasori to the living room to start making calls informing their friends they were finally home. He dialed the twins first. They picked up after two rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, we're home. Which one do I have?"

"…_Daichi…"_

"Are you okay? You sound upset about something."

"… _Hello?"_

"Uh…"

"_It's Hideki, Daichi handed me the phone."_

"Oh, what's wrong with him?"

"… _Um… I-… uh…"_

It took Sasori a few second to realize that the noise he was hearing was Hideki crying.

"Are you guys okay?"

"… _Call Hidan about it…"_

_Click_

Sasori stared worriedly at the phone in his hand. He dialed Hidan's number next.

"_Hello, this is Hidan speaking."_

"Hey, we just got back. What's wrong with Hideki and Daichi?"

"_They, uh… didn't tell you?"_

"Hideki started crying and told me to call you, then hung up."

"… _Little bastard, making me do it… Um… Ya know how we took the morning flight and Dendera took the afternoon one…?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Well, um… damn… …Fuck it! Her plane went into the ocean and there were no survivors, okay? There, I said it…"_

"… I have to go now."

"_Yeah, I understand. See you tomorrow."_

"Yeah…"

Sasori set the phone back on the receiver and sat quietly for quite sometime.

Deidara walked in only seconds later. "Danna, most of the food is spoiled. We need to make a trip to the store, un. …Danna?" He sat down next to his husband, "Are you okay?" He gently put a hand on Sasori's shoulder. This snapped Sasori out of his slight daze. "…Dendera's plane… crashed into the ocean… there were no survivors…"

There were several seconds of silence until a choked sob broke it. Sasori immediately pulled Deidara into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest. Deidara gripped the red heads shirt and sobbed into his chest. Sasori gently rocked back and forth in an effort to comfort not only the blonde, but himself as well.

* * *

The funeral was held two days later. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and the twins were all present along with other friends and family. It rained that day.

Sasori kept his arm across Deidara's shoulders and held him against him while the blonde sobbed quietly. Both twins and Sasori had tears and their eyes, but made no noise. Hidan and Kakuzu stood quietly, looking and feeling sad.

* * *

Three weeks later, things had, for the most part, returned to normal. Sasori and Deidara moved into their new two-story home. Hidan, Kakuzu, and the twins helped them move things into the house. They finished the move yesterday and were now staying at their new home.

Deidara sat quietly on the couch, contemplating his newest idea. He liked the idea, but didn't think Sasori would very much. He bit his lip, deciding that once the red head got home, he'd ask.

Only minutes later, Sasori returned from his trip to the market. "Dei," He called from the entryway, "I got you something." Deidara got up from his seat on the couch to greet Sasori.

"You like it?" Sasori asked as he slipped the necklace around his lover's neck. "It's beautiful." Deidara replied with a broad smile on his face.

He helped Sasori get the bags into the kitchen. Once that was finished, Deidara decided that this would be the best time to ask Sasori. "Um, Danna?"

"Yes, love?"

"I was wondering if maybe…"

"What?"

"… You promise you won't get mad, un?"

Sasori smiled and gently kissed his lover, "I promise."

"… I was hoping… um…" Deidara fidgeted. Was this the best idea? Would Sasori agree? Would he get mad? Only one way to find out… "I was hoping we could adopt a child."

* * *

Sasori had decided many years ago that he did _not_ like children. They were loud, annoying, and tended to be very rude, hateful, and stupid. His dislike of children was probably one thing that contributed to his being gay. Loving other guys meant no kids.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten that you could easily buy the little bastards at any orphanage or adoption center.

So, here he was, driving out to an orphanage in his brand-new Hummer with Deidara in the passenger seat looking like he was going to die of sheer joy. Oh, the things he does to please the one he loves. He let out a long sigh, _'Dammit.' _

* * *

Sasori felt his eye twitch. They were about to enter a room full of screaming children to pick one to take home. He silently cursed his luck.

Deidara seemed to sense his uneasiness and pecked him on the cheek, "If you really don't want to, we don't have to, un."

Sasori sighed, "No, this means a lot to you. I think I can take a few years of annoyances as long as you're happy." Deidara smiled. They shared a loving kiss before entering the room.

Immediately, Sasori had to suppress the urge to bolt. Kids were screaming, crying, running, and hanging off furniture. He prayed Deidara would find a relatively quiet child.

His prayers were answered when Deidara took notice of two red heads, a boy and a girl, playing together quietly in one corner of the room away from the other children. They looked to be no more than three years old, if that.

Deidara made his way past other screaming kids and took a seat on his knees in front of the two in the corner. Sasori followed and stood behind him. They were twins, both with red hair and blue eyes. The girl smiled at Deidara, but the boy gave a sharp glare, "What do you want?"

"To talk." Deidara said simply. "What are your names?"

The girl frowned. "We don't have any."

"Oh? Why not?"

It was the boy who spoke up next. "Mom died giving birth, dad hung himself, and grandma didn't want us so she left us here when we were a few months old. No one ever named us." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, poor things." Deidara cooed. He enveloped both in a hug. The girl smiled and hugged back, but the boy growled and struggled to escape.

When Deidara let them go, the boy started gasping like he had been choking them. Deidara laughed and patted him on the head. "How would you two like to come home with us, un?"

* * *

Two days later, the couple was allowed to adopt the twins and take them home. They were given the names Dendera and Akil. (Both are Egyptain)

Dendera was the older twin and liked to help Deidara in the kitchen and just about anywhere else. She was very open to new things and liked to paint.

Akil took a liking to puppets and would often watch or help Sasori with one. Once he finally adjusted to the idea of having a family that cared about him, he relaxed and smiled more.

Sasori and Deidara learned the hard way that Akil could be _very_ protective. A man was hitting on Deidara in the supermarket and before Sasori could tell him to fuck off, Akil kicked him in the shin, and, once the man fell, broke his nose and proceeded to tell him, "Don't you ever hit on my daddy again you fucking bastard." Needless to say, he wasn't allowed around Hidan without supervision after that.

Sasori found that he was actually enjoying being a father. His kids were well-behaved (usually), smart, and helpful. They never demanded things or threw tantrums. Though, Akil was prone to beating kids up who picked on his sister or made fun of them for having two fathers. But he had enough money to pay the kid's medical bills to avoid a lawsuit from the parents. So far, the worst one had been a broken arm. Akil claimed that wasn't his fault, if the kid hadn't tried to run, it never would have happened.

* * *

Sasori sighed. It was nearly midnight, and Akil had insisted on staying up with him to finish a puppet. Said boy was currently asleep in Sasori's lap. He gently stroked his hair before picking him up to take to bed.

He tucked him in next to his sister and went back to his own room to sleep. He quickly changed clothes and crawled in next to his lover.

Deidara woke up when he felt the bed shift and rolled over to cuddle with Sasori, who gladly accepted him. They exchanged "I love you's" and were on the verge of sleep when the door creaked open and two sets of footsteps could be heard.

"Daddy?" Dendera whispered. Sasori gave a grunt as a reply. "I had a nightmare, can we sleep with you?"

"Why do you both need to?"

"…"

Sasori sighed and both he and Deidara moved apart to make room between them. He pulled back the covers, "Come on."

Both twins quickly crawled up into their parent's bed. Dendera curled up to Deidara and Akil laid down next to Sasori.

After only minutes, the twins were asleep, and their parents joined soon after.

* * *

I know! That was terrible! We're leaving for Little River tomorrow, meaning if I hadn't finished this now, it wouldn't have gotten done unilt next week sometime. Sorry, I know it sucks. Now I have to get back to Red Dawn, so I'll see you there!


End file.
